A backwards kind of vampire love story
by WiddleWombat
Summary: After finding out her best friend and now boyfriend is a werewolf, learning about vampires isn't such a stretch. But it's the human element of relationships that causes stress between Jacob, Bella, Edward and Alice. Lots of juicy lemons still to come
1. Chapter 1 Anniversary of what?

Chapter 1 – Anniversary of what?

School had always been hard, as the only white child on the reservation I suffered what you could only describe as reverse racism. Now it was the start of a new year, a new school, and things had gone from bad to worse. At the moment, a group of kids about my age were dancing around me in a mock native Indian dance, clapping their hands and hooting with laughter. I could just shrivel up and die of embarrassment. Their ringleader was a girl named Jessica and it didn't look like she would be calling her party off any time soon.

I had transferred to Forks High because I wanted to study sciences, subjects that weren't taught well at my old school. It was only an extra twenty minute drive, not a problem now that I had a driver's licence and my own truck, but what had seemed like a good idea last summer was now turning into a nightmare. I knew these kids from the times they had spent on my beach, on our beach, La Push. They had never teased me then, but I had never been alone either. Today I was very alone.

My friends and I lived in a surreal world, and they were part of the reason why I wanted to study sciences, to become a doctor – or a vet. All of my close friends were werewolves, except me. I was always the exception, much to my chagrin. It made sense that as a tribe, my entire werewolf friends were descended from a common elder at some stage, hence the genetic quirk that gave them a super cool life.

My Dad and I were the only white people living on the Reservation. Dad had been a few years from retirement at the local police station when I was born and Mum had walked out on us both when I was only a few months old. After retirement, Dad moved us to the Res and next door to his oldest friend, Billy Black. He now spent his days fishing, watching baseball and doting over his new girlfriend, Sue Clearwater. Dad had no idea that werewolves existed; it was a secret for tribe members and their 'imprints' only. I was considered to be Jake's imprint, not that it felt like anything different, but Sam supposed that since we had grown up together, it was natural that we didn't feel the earth shaking sparks that others felt as they imprinted – we had probably done it as babies.

Just as I was praying for the third time for the earth to open up and swallow me whole, Jessica called off the teasing and pointed to a couple of students crossing from the car park to the cafeteria whom she described as 'very, very hot!' I looked as well, despite myself, she was right, these students were better than hot, they were absolutely gorgeous. One boy and one girl with perfect bodies, perfect hair, perfect clothes, blemish free, pale glowing skin – and they were students? Impossible. They were far too good looking to be from Forks. I stood quietly and listened to Jessica and her girlfriends gossiping about them, it was much the same as I had deduced, they were new, not from Forks.

I decided to make a quick retreat while no one was watching me and ducked behind a building before hurrying to my next, and thankfully last, class of the day. If I ever met those beautiful people, I would have to thank them for saving me on my first day here. The extremely gorgeous boy WAS in my last class and as luck would have it, WAS sitting beside me on the long Biology tables, but he was NOT talking to me. In fact, if I did manage to catch his eye, he was glaring at me with cool black eyes. I felt a trickle of fear run down my spine, would I spend the entire school year with no friends here? I was despondent at the thought.

I trudged through the car park to my truck to find it covered in graffiti. I was about to cry when I realised there was a motorbike in the tray, and Jake was standing beside my truck with a huge goofy grin on his face and a bunch of flowers that still had supermarket wrapping around them. I smiled. Jake always cheered me up. He pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed my hair.

"How was your first day of school Bells?"

I groaned and pulled out of the hug, "Well it could have been better, let's just leave it at that hey?"

Jake sniffed the air a bit, "Smells funny here, glad I don't have to be here every day. Must be all of the white kids," he joked and lightly play punched me before taking the truck keys out of my hand and opening the passenger door for me.

"Oh hey, these are for you. Happy Anniversary," Jake shoved the flowers into my lap.

I laughed, "Anniversary of what? The first day of school?"

Jake looked pained, "No Bells, of the first time we kissed."

I was quiet, remembering that day. It hadn't gone as well as either of us had expected. It was the first and only time we had tried to kiss and we had failed miserably. In the end we agreed that we would try again 'next year' and continued on without telling anyone. Not that it mattered, Jake had joined the pack by then and the pack mind could read everything, everyone knew and it obviously embarrassed Jake more than I had thought.

I sighed at the thought of trying again. It was something that progressed naturally for imprinted couples, perhaps at seventeen we were still to young? Jake smiled over at me as he drove and held my hand. This was comfortable; this is what we always did. It wasn't like we were strangers to intimacy, we would snuggle on the couch to watch TV and hold hands if we went shopping, we were best friends, almost a couple, but we didn't kiss, and we certainly didn't have sex.

"I've planned something special Bella, I think you're going to like it."

I smiled back at Jake and squeezed his hand, "As long as there is food involved, count me in."

It was a bad joke and I knew it, but Jake laughed anyway. Sometimes the wolf thing was scary for us, no one actually knew how or why it happened. The only thing we had to go on were stories handed down from tribal elders who hadn't even believed the stories themselves until Sam had transformed one day a few years back. So far all of the stories were true, but we were still trying to work out finer details, like the enemy vampire thing. No one had ever seen a vampire, not that we doubted their existence, we just didn't know what to expect.

Jake parked his truck at my house and rocketed over the fence that divided our lot from his.

"I'll pick you up around 6 tonight."

It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway and headed inside to work through the few pages of homework that some overzealous teachers had decided to set on the first day.


	2. Chapter 2 You look nice Bells

Chapter 2 – You look nice Bells

"Humph," I threw another outfit down on my bed. What do you wear on a date with your best friend? I had only fifteen minutes before Jake arrived and I was still in my underwear with my recently showered hair hanging wet around my shoulders. It was times like these I wished I had a close girlfriend to ask for advice.

I settled on a loose casual brown skirt that came to just below my knees and a white fitted t-shirt with a thick plaited belt draped around my hips. I don't think it matched but it would do. Whoops, need a bra change, damn white shirt – I fumbled around the back of my wardrobe for my nice white lacy bra, the only one I owned, and swapped it for the sports bra I had been wearing. Perfect. Five minutes to spare, I could at least dry my hair some more and maybe put some lip gloss on? No, tonight was 'try to kiss again' night, lip gloss wouldn't be good. Or would it? I was still debating over this when there was a knock on the door.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I still wasn't quite fast enough to beat Dad to the door. It was Jake on the other side, Dad's face fell. Obviously he was waiting for Sue. Dad and Jake both looked me up and down as I slid my casual sandals on and grabbed a light jacket.

"Don't you kids stay out too late tonight," Dad warned as I pecked him on the cheek and hurried out the door. Both Jake and I muffled our laughter, we'd stayed out late every night since discovering Jake was a werewolf. Some nights I would go through the pretence of 'going to bed' before sneaking out the window, but I was hardly ever home before two or three am.

"You look nice Bells."

It was an awkward moment, I never could take compliments well, "Um, thanks?"

Jake walked me behind our houses and down to the beach. I smiled, obviously we weren't going too far. Once we'd hit the sand, I pulled my shoes off and carried them. Jake did the same and casually slung his arm around my shoulders, this wasn't too bad. We walked for ages, talking quietly, until Jake pulled me up to the edge of the sand where it met the forest. I looked at him quizzically as he led me a few feet inside the forest, then I saw it.

We were greeted by the most romantic setting ever, Jake had hung tea light candles from the trees and they threw a soft glow over a picnic rug and basket. I smiled broadly and turned to hug him, but he was quicker and pressed his lips softly against mine. It was a pleasant feeling and I didn't pull away, not like last time. Jake kissed me again, a little harder this time, parting my lips with his tongue. Something sparked inside me, deep inside my core, and I responded harder than would be considered ladylike, throwing my hands around his neck. Jake pulled away from me laughing softly.

"So this is all it took? A picnic?" I smiled up into his eyes and he leaned forward and kissed me gently again. I groaned this time. Whatever monster had been less loose inside of me needed some time to cool down. Jake smiled delightedly and led me to the picnic blanket, sitting me cross legged in the middle and kneeling down to fuss over the basket.

I took the plastic plates that he offered, and the plastic wrapped sandwiches. He pulled out a bottle of soda and two of Sue Clearwater's crystal champagne flutes. I gasped.

"Jake, she'll kill you!"

"Relax Bells, she won't even notice they are missing. I'll have them back there first thing tomorrow!"

I smiled at his audacity. His head, not mine. Jake poured the soda into the champagne flutes and handed me one before making a toast to 'our best kiss ever'. I laughed and toasted back, taking a big swig of soda. Jake settled down right beside me, closer than he usually would sit, and unwrapped the sandwiches. I smiled and realised that these were bought sandwiches, probably from the same place he'd bought my flowers this afternoon. He really had put a lot of thought into tonight.

After we'd eaten I leaned back comfortably into Jakes large chest. One of the many signs of werewolfdom, as we'd come to call it, was that the boys got particularly large and muscular for their age and the girls became extremely fit and toned. Plus they were never cold, always seeming to run a temperature but never getting sick. It was pleasant leaning against Jake's chest as the air cooled around us, at least I didn't need my jacket.

Jake rummaged around in the picnic basket some more before pulling out a block of my favourite chocolate. It was expensive so I rarely got to eat it, Dad would always buy me a block on my birthday as a special treat and I would share it with Dad, Jake, Billy and Sue after my birthday dinner. My mouth watered at the sight of it.

Unwrapping it carefully, with his arm still around me, Jake broke off one piece and held it close to my mouth. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth in anticipation and Jake popped the little square on my tongue. I held it there, savoring the taste, so it took me by surprise when Jake kissed me again. Slow and gentle, the chocolate still on my tongue. I swallowed the chocolate quickly so that I didn't choke on it and focused on kissing back, I could hardly be described as a good kisser with my limited practice so I thought I should pay attention. I swung my tongue into Jakes mouth and tasted my chocolate, he'd left a piece on his tongue too and it was still there. I kissed him hungrily, sucking the taste of the chocolate into my mouth with him.

We both groaned, the monster inside of me was burning, I wondered if this was the imprinting making itself known, before I realised, shocked, that what I was feeling was lust. I was lusting after Jake! Something had woken this wonderful feeling inside of me and now I was turning into a feral animal, wanting to rip Jake's clothes off! Without noticing exactly what I was doing, I tugged Jake's shirt off and ran my fingers all over his chest. His breathing was deep and ragged and he continued to kiss me hard, sliding one hand up my skirt and keeping the other lodged firmly behind my head, keeping my lips locked to his.

My hands fumbled at his button fly and Jake groaned again before reaching down and helping me to undo his jeans. I slid them off his body and giggled that he'd gone commando tonight. Of course I had seen Jake naked before, but never naked AND aroused before. This was something new entirely. He was lying naked on the picnic rug, looking up at me with huge eyes, his arms pulling me closer towards him when I suddenly realised the inequality.

I needed to be naked too. I stood and pulled my t-shirt over my head, I heard Jake gasp but I didn't look down as I slid my skirt and panties off at the same time. I knelt down to kiss Jake as I reached around to unhook my bra. I let myself spill out over the bra and Jake grabbed the fabric with his teeth and pulled it from my body entirely, before slinging it to the side of the picnic rug. This was hot. I had never been more comfortable naked in my life.

"Bella, are you sure?" Jake had a concerned look in his eyes. It amused me. I locked my eyes on his and lowered my head, never breaking my gaze until my tongue grazed his huge erection.

"Fuck Bella! Did you really just do that or have I died and gone to heaven?" I giggled at his response and looked down at what I was doing. There was a bead of moisture at the tip of his erection and I licked it before running my tongue down his entire length and around his balls.

Jake groaned and pulled me up to his face, kissing me hard as he flipped us over and landed on top of me. He fumbled in the picnic basket again and came out with a condom, I stared at him with wide eyes, he couldn't possibly have anticipated this. It was just too out of character for either of us. After half a minute of fumbling, Jake had the condom on and he looked every bit the shy seventeen year old virgin that he was. I smiled and pulled him down on top of me, opening my legs so that I could grip his thighs with mine. I pulled him in for a deep long kiss.

"Whenever you're ready Jake, it's your move," I whispered the words gently into his ear before kissing along his ear and down to his mouth. I felt him shudder and press closer towards me. I was soaking wet by now, and glad of it because there was no way Jake's absolutely huge erection was going to be comfortable in a hole that had only ever stretched to medium sized tampons. I didn't know what to expect and I held my breath.

"Oww Jake, that's not the right place," I grimaced as he shoved himself into my tender areas.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Jake started to freak out so I reached down and gripped his erection firmly, guiding it into me. He gasped in pleasure and pushed gently forward. I was relieved that it didn't hurt, in fact, it seemed to fit quite nicely once I had stretched to accommodate him. Jake pushed slowly forward and then backed out slowly. I groaned and gripped his arse tight, pulling it towards me to keep him inside. He pushed himself back inside me gently and began rocking in and out of me.

The rocking was stirring the monster inside me, it was tightening, coiling and it felt absolutely exquisite. Jake pushed up onto his arms and thrust into me deeper, building up speed. I was tingling with pleasure as Jake pulled himself up to his knees, lifting my legs around his shoulders and plunging into me deeply. He licked his fingers before pressing them down hard on my throbbing bud, changing pressure as he circled his moist fingers around it. I gasped in pleasure, the monster needed releasing soon, I could feel it.

"Harder Jake, faster, come on harder!" I demanded, or rather, the monster demanded, and Jake complied willingly, speeding up his stroking to match his new speed and strength.

I exploded, squirting some of my own moistness onto his fingers and clamping myself firmly around his erection. Jake stopped rubbing me and grabbed my hips and arse roughly, pumping a few more times before howling out his pleasure. I felt his cock twitching inside of me as he came and I worked on regulating my breathing.

Jake pulled himself out of me and disposed of the condom before pulling another blanket over our naked bodies and snuggling into me.

"Where on earth did you learn to do that Jake?"

"Hmm, do what Bells?" he sounded sleepy.

"With your fingers…" I trailed off, embarrassed.

Jake laughed, "Oh, the pack mind. Sometimes I see things that I don't particularly want to, but I got that one from Sam and Emily."

I blushed at Emily's expense before realising that our own intimate moment would be broadcast to no less than ten of my friends as soon as Jake took his wolf form again. I blushed even deeper at my own embarrassment. I shouldn't have let myself go so completely, it wasn't like me to do that, the others would certainly laugh.

Jake seemed to sense my thoughts, "Don't worry Bella, I won't think about it in my wolf form, no one will ever know the details." Jake kissed my forehead reassuringly and I rested my head against him and looked up at the few stars I could see between the trees. Jake was soon snoring, I debated whether to wake him up before accidentally falling asleep myself. We woke to the morning sun shining on us.


	3. Chapter 3 My place or yours?

Chapter 3 – My place or yours?

"SHIT! Jake, wake up! We've got to get home!" I was butt naked and scrambling to grab my clothes as soon as I'd realised where we were. It was a school day and the sun was up. Lord knows what time it was but it was certainly time that we should have been at home, in our own beds fast asleep and waiting for the alarm. I dressed hurriedly, not caring if my clothes were inside out or back to front.

"You go ahead Bells, get home and get ready for school. I can afford to be late, I'll clean up here."

I smiled gratefully at Jake and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before bolting towards home, hoping like hell my father hadn't decided to wake up early and check on me. I scrambled up the trellis and into my room just in time to have Sue knock on my bedroom door for a wakeup call.

"You look nice today Bella, is that what you're wearing to school?"

I looked down at my haphazard skirt and t-shirt combo, "Um, yeah. Do you like it?"

"Oh yes, it's so FEMININE, absolutely, you'll knock those boys dead."

I smiled at Sue, she was always worried that I was too much of a tomboy. She had only been in our lives for a few years but she was super keen to be my step mum and I allowed her certain privileges when it came to parenting. I snuck into the shower as soon as she was gone, making sure to wear the same outfit in case she was downstairs making Dad and I breakfast.

I sent Jake a text thanking him for the dinner and date as I waited for class to start. No one sat near me, it was like I was especially bad company because of my previous schooling on the Res. I didn't mind too much, I didn't want company today anyway.

The extremely hot strawberry blonde boy from yesterday sat beside me just as the bell rang to start class. He didn't look angry today, or maybe, since last night, my perspective had changed on the world. Life seemed so much better today than it had a mere twenty four hours ago. I fumbled with my notepad and waited for the teacher to start the lesson.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he offered his hand to me to shake. Even his voice was sexy, I felt like I was betraying Jake by even noticing.

I turned to him distractedly, "Bella." I didn't shake his hand, it was too old fashioned and formal. Besides, I felt like I might spontaneously combust if I touched him. I was still seeing stars from last night and I couldn't trust my hormones today!

I concentrated on the lesson and was horrified when the teacher paired us off for a semester long assignment. I was paired with Edward, great, there would be no avoiding the angel-god now. He seemed happy about the pairing. The teacher sat up the front reading as we were left to get to know our partners. I sighed and turned to Edward.

He handed me a neatly torn piece of paper with his phone number and address on it. His hand writing was beautiful, almost calligraphy. I snorted to myself, of course his handwriting was beautiful, everything about him was beautiful. He smiled at me expectantly, oh, right, my number. I fumbled in my bag for my cell phone and entered his number, hoping he would take the hint and grab his cell phone so that I wouldn't have to demonstrate my shockingly messy handwriting. He did. Whew.

I told him my cell number, and the number at the house for good measure. Sue would go nuts with pleasure if I ever bought Edward home to study at our place. Hmm, it would be best to go somewhere neutral.

"So Bella, do you want to do this at my place or yours?" He wasn't teasing, his silky voice was seductive and hypnotic. It reminded me of Jake last night, Bella _are you sure you want to do this?_ I can't believe I just thought that! My hormones are in absolute overdrive, I can feel myself moistening. I shook my head.

"Do what?" I asked cautiously.

Edwards chuckling was divine, it flowed through my body pleasurably. "Do the assignment, well at least make a start on it or plan it…"

Oh, right. The assignment, of course. Maybe I should see a doctor, actually that is a very good thought. I would see a doctor and go on the pill, obviously my hormones were not to be trusted and buying condoms in such a small town was sure to raise gossip that would get back to my father. I was distracted again.

"Um, how about somewhere neutral," I suggested, "like the diner?"

Edward looked thoughtful, "Okay, do you want to start tomorrow afternoon?" I smiled and nodded as the bell for next class rang.

As soon as I was away from Edward my head cleared, my heart slowed down and my hormones settled. I was slightly relieved to realise that it was only him having this effect on me and it wasn't an ongoing problem. It didn't help that I appeared to have EVERY class with Edward, apparently we had a lot in common, if I could just get over this stupid attraction thing, I might actually have a friend at this school.

After school I walked cautiously to my truck, one of my tyres had been slashed. My eyes stung at the cruelty of these kids and that I was considered the personification of the age old rivalry between the two schools. Jake wasn't waiting for me today, he was probably in detention for arriving late this morning. I sighed and went to sit at a vacant picnic table, I would have to wait until the car park was empty before I could attempt to change the tyre, and that was if they hadn't sabotaged my spare. It started to rain lightly and I pulled the hood of my parka up and concentrated on doing my homework. The weather was always awful in Forks, or maybe it was just my luck for today since I had worn a skirt. Yes that was it, rain and needing to change a tyre because I had worn a skirt to school. I wished I'd worn jeans.

I had just finished my homework when the rain suddenly stopped directly above me. This was weird. I looked up to see a large umbrella being held over my head and my eyes followed the arm that held it all the way to Edwards brilliant topaz eyes. Topaz, not a deep black? My heart fluttered again all the same. The other perfect student was standing beside him, also under the cover of the large umbrella.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. My brother Edward said you guys were lab partners and in every class. He is so lucky to have found a friend in his first few days, I'm still having trouble meeting people."

She spoke a mile a minute without pausing for breath. The beautiful girl, Alice, was bubbly and full of energy. She didn't seem to notice that I felt awkward, and she continued anyway.

"So Bella, since we're new around here, I was wondering if you would be able to introduce us and show us around and stuff?"

I looked up into her brilliant topaz eyes, identical to her brothers, they were large and questioning.

"Oh, um, well I'm actually kind of new here myself…"

I trailed off as something else caught Alice's attention. "Oh Edward, look at that truck! Someone has slashed the tyres!" She looked appalled.

There were only two cars left in the lot, I assumed that the silver Mercedes was theirs, since the truck was mine. Alice seemed to take a little longer to put two and two together.

"Bella is that your truck?" She asked me wide eyed, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the car park to clear so I can change the tyre. I guess it's pretty clear now, might as well get going. It was nice meeting you Alice, Edward." I nodded to them and grabbed my bag, keeping my eyes on the ground the whole time.

"Bella wait!" Alice called after me, "Edward can help you with the tyre!"

I pretended not to hear her and threw my bag in the front passenger seat, retrieving the changing tools from behind the seat at the same time. I walked to the back of the truck and found that Edward already had the spare out and ready, he took the jack from me and started to change the tyre. Alice stood back a bit with the umbrella and watched. I tried to help by handing him the tools as he needed them, but every time he took a tool from my hands he would smile his devastatingly handsome smile at me. My stomach fluttered.

Once the job was done I thanked them both and jumped into my truck, I was soaking wet from the light rain and just wanted to get home to a warm shower. Alice smiled and waved madly as I drove out of the car park towards home.


	4. Chapter 4 Imprinted for good huh?

Chapter 4 – Imprinted for good huh?

A nice warm shower calmed me down and I dressed in flannelette pyjamas, the night was unseasonably cold, probably because of the rain. Dad was spending the night at Sue's house, which always amused me, they seemed to creep around like teenagers when they were actually both in their late sixties. Jake had text me earlier to say he had a patrol tonight so I settled myself on the sofa with a bowl of soup and the book we had to read for English this semester. I had read it before, Wuthering Heights, it was one of my favourites, but this time I needed to read it with a more critical eye to be able to complete the essays. I must have fallen asleep on the couch because I didn't hear Jake come in.

"Bella, love, wake up," Jake shook me gently. I stirred and opened one eye sleepily. Jake was in front of the sofa wearing only a pair of gym shorts and he was still wet from patrol. I sat up, wide awake, his muscles rippled as I reached out to touch him. He obviously wasn't long transformed and he smelled musky and a bit like wet dog. I loved this part of him, where he was still part human, part dog, still coming down from his animal high.

I leaned forward and kissed him, he responded roughly. He tore my clothes from me and growled in my ear, I captured his mouth with mine and kissed him hard and deep, it seemed to encourage him. My pyjamas were shreds on the floor and I was naked on the sofa as Jake worked his tongue over my body, sucking and lapping my breasts as his hands rubbed every inch of my skin. His eyes were wild and he wasn't talking, I was very turned on by his sudden animalistic arousal but at the same time I was a little worried that he would become his wolf form at any moment.

Jake groaned and pressed his tongue deep inside my mouth, pulling himself onto the small sofa and over my body. He spread my thighs with his hands and gently teased my heat, running fingers through the moistness and circling my bud which was beginning to throb again. He growled loudly. I kissed him hungrily, glad that Dad was out for the night and couldn't hear us. After a few minutes of teasing me with his fingers, Jake jumped off the sofa, pulling me up with him.

He turned me around so that my back was pressed up against his hot chest and he fondled me from behind, growling every time I moaned in pleasure. I lifted on leg up onto the sofa to allow his hands access to my core where the monster was begging for Jake to release it. He slipped a finger inside of me and I moaned loudly at the sensation. Jake growled and nipped at my neck before inserting two more fingers so that three of his hot fingers were working my insides while his thumb rubbed circles around my bud. I moaned and growled and bucked into his hand, which seemed to encourage him to go faster and harder. He was kissing my ear, my neck, my shoulder as he rubbed and thrust. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my lower back and I groaned, wanting it inside of me.

Jake sped up his movements and I gasped in pleasure, "Jake I'm going to cum, oh yes, keep going, ungh!" I released a burst of wetness as Jake roared and thrust his fingers deep inside of me, biting down hard on my shoulder as I continued to come in waves. He threw me over the back of the sofa so that my heat met his erection exactly and he pressed himself into me hard and deep. I gripped the arms of the sofa and whimpered in pleasure, he was good, he was very good at this.

Jake thrust wildly, gripping my hips, I could feel his balls slapping against me and I'd never been happier. I moaned and held on, riding along with him. He had never been more animal than at this moment, and that was saying something considering the animal he could be. My climax was building, getting stronger each time he thrust wildly. I dared to let go of the sofa with one arm so that I could rub myself roughly. He noticed and thrust harder and faster, quickly tipping me over the edge with a mind blowing orgasm. I held the sofa with two hands again as he roared and pumped twice more before pulling out and spurting his hot pleasure over my arse and lower back.

We were both panting and coming down from enormous highs, Jake recovered first and grabbed the shreds of my pyjamas to wipe his cum from my back and arse. It felt good to have him cleaning me gently after such rough love making. We still hadn't spoken as we tidied the scene of our lust crime and destroyed the evidence. I was still naked and took Jakes hand, leading him gently upstairs to my room and into my bed. I cuddled into him for warmth and heard him sigh contentedly before falling fast asleep.

The alarm on my cell phone woke me up and I smiled because Jake was still beside me. I slipped out of bed quietly and headed to the bathroom to shower. I was sore from last night's love making, but no more so than I would be the day after a good work out. I let the hot water wash over me for a few minutes before bothering with any actual washing. There was a mark where Jake had bitten me in the heat of his passion and it was tender as I rubbed soap over it. Hmm, werewolves aren't venomous are they? I know that Hollywood says you can turn into a werewolf if you are bitten, but Jake and his pack are all descended genetically so that kind of screws that theory. I didn't think anymore of it for now.

Today was colder than usual, and I had to meet Edward at the diner after school so I needed to dress warm. It was always sad when Summer came to an end and it happened so fast here in Forks, only one week back from holidays and I was wearing turtlenecks already. Ok, so maybe it wasn't cold enough for a turtleneck but Jakes bite would look like the mother of all hickey's and I needed to be sure that no one saw it, a turtleneck would work wonderfully. My final outfit was an emerald green turtleneck, deep blue skinny jeans and short black boots with absolutely no heel and plenty of tread for when the ground became icy.

I was about to slip a coloured scarf around my neck for dramatic effect when I noticed Jake standing at the bathroom door watching me. I smiled at his reflection in the mirror and he returned my smile, crossing the room slowly to wrap his arms around me from behind and kiss my ear.

"I've got something for you Bella, close your eyes."

I was intrigued and obeyed willingly. I felt Jake fumble around my neck with something before allowing me to open my eyes. I gasped at the pendant hanging from the cord around my neck, it was a perfect miniature carving of a wolf. A beautiful reddish brown wolf, howling as if at the moon, I fingered it delicately, amazed at the detail.

"I made it myself, Billy showed me how. I've been saving it for when we truly imprinted, as a gift."

Jake sounded embarrassed, but I was touched. My eyes were stinging with tears of happiness as I threw my arms around his neck in the biggest hug I could manage.

"Thank you Jake!" I smiled up at him, "So you believe you've imprinted on me for good huh?"

Jake smiled wistfully, "Well, it's different for everyone, but yes, I think I have." I giggled at his uncertainty. This werewolf thing was going to be hard to get used to, never knowing anything for sure. I found it easier to imagine that we were a normal seventeen year old couple, newly in love, because for me, that is what we were.


	5. Chapter 5 Nothing would surprise me

Chapter 5 – Nothing would surprise me

I asked Jake to meet me at the diner for dinner around seven, that would be enough time for Edward and I to make a good start on our assignment before we ate. Jake had wanted to meet Edward, or more accurately 'this boy you're to be working with', the hint of jealousy was sweet but unnecessary. I intended to invite Alice along as well, it would be nice to have dinner in town, we hardly ever did that anymore, and I was sure Jake and Edward would get along fine.

School wasn't so bad today, three days in and the teasing had stopped. Maybe it was because I sat with Alice and Edward at lunch time, on Alice's invitation of course. I mentioned our after study dinner plans and both Edward and Alice declined on the basis of not wanting to intrude on my date. I assured them that it wouldn't be a worry but in the end, the most they would commit to was sharing a soda with Jake and I before dinner. How odd, yesterday they wanted to meet people, today they were turning down offers. Perhaps they had realised that I wasn't exactly the crème de la crème of the school social circle and they were trying to politely keep their distance?

"So Bella, Alice will take the car home after school and pick me up at seven, so I was wondering if I could hitch a ride with you to the diner? It's a miserable day to be walking."

Edward asked me ever so politely, gazing into my eyes with his magical looking eyes, how could I refuse? I nodded mutely and scraped the last of my lasagna from my plate, noticing that neither Alice nor Edward had touched their salads. The cold weather always made me want to eat more, perhaps I should watch myself a bit closer? Damn it! I dripped sauce on my top! I groaned in annoyance and reached for a napkin as Edward and Alice laughed at me.

Edward was faster with the napkin and had dipped it in his water glass before reaching over and wiping the sauce from my top. I gasped at his closeness, he smelled…delicious_. I wanted to lick him and see what he tasted like._ What was I thinking! Of course I wasn't going to lick him. How ridiculous. I would simply wait until Alice and I were closer friends and then ask what brand of cologne he wore. Then I would gift it to Jake as a surprise present. Perfect. My top was clean, no sign of red sauce.

"Th-thanks," I was stuttering, very smooth. I hoped he thought it was from the embarrassment of spilling food on myself and not at any naughty thoughts I may have been having. He smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back, it was like I was drawn to him in some way. I shook my head to clear it and stood to head to my next class.

I called over my shoulder as I went, "Meet you at the truck after school." He nodded.

I had almost forgotten our assignment as I stumbled out of gym, what a nightmare! Lucky we didn't have it every day. Edward smiled and waved from where he was leaning against my truck and I sucked in a sharp breath. How could he manage to look so perfect? I wasn't the only one who had noticed, Lauren and Jessica came out behind me waving as they wiggled their hips and tossed their hair. I grinned, only Lauren and Jessica would be so vain as to think every wave was intended for them. I shook my head and laughed lightly as I walked to the truck and unlocked the passenger door for Edward. He smiled and expectantly held out his hand.

"May I drive?"

I wanted to say no, but those eyes! I found myself dropping my keys into his hand and wondered if he had some type of mind control. I mean there were werewolves out there, why not mind controllers? I mulled this over as I climbed into the passenger side of my own truck.

Edward flashed me a winning smile, obviously pleased at getting his own way. "So what are you thinking since you look so deep in thought? Worried about my driving?"

I barely noticed the teasing tone he used and the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Do you think there is such a thing as mind control?" I had asked the question innocently enough but his mouth hardened into a straight line and he gripped my steering wheel tighter. I tried to make light of my question, obviously he had taken offence to it for some strange reason.

"You know, like did Spiderman or Batman or any of them ever have mind control?"

He looked surprised. "Superheroes Bella? Um, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

_Because I think you can control my mind._ "Uh, no reason, just never thought I would let anyone else drive my baby," I stopped and patted the truck affectionately, "and yet there you are…" I trailed off, waving my hand in his direction.

Edward laughed, it was a beautiful laugh, ringing and musical but at the same time very joyous. He shook his head and pulled into the diner car park, turning to me before he opened his door, "So you think I'm some type of superhero?" He seemed highly amused.

I smiled cheekily, "Nothing would surprise me."

"Really? Hmm I will have to test that one day." He was teasing again as he got out of my truck. I had barely had time to unbuckle my seatbelt when Edward was at my door, holding it open in a very gentlemanly fashion. I smiled and attempted to jump out as gracefully as I could, still managing to snag my shoe in the truck and dive headfirst towards the pavement. Super strong arms lifted me up and landed me on my feet.

"Bella are you okay? What was that?" Edward looked alarmed.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, if I haven't face-planted or tripped over my own feet by Wednesday then it's been a good week." I joked my father's favourite joke, made funnier because it was true. I did seem particularly clumsy compared to other girls, but I'd managed to avoid serious injury for at least six months now. Edward smiled too but left his hand in the crook of my arm until we were safely inside the diner.


	6. Chapter 6 Except that

Chapter 6 – Except that

We made good progress on the assignment, we were focused, only speaking when we needed to exchange information. I felt like my brain was going to fry when Edward looked up and tapped his pencil lightly on my hand. I looked up and saw him pointing his pencil towards the large clock on the wall, it was seven-thirty. Alice and Jake were supposed to meet us here at seven. I frowned and reached into my pockets, damn, I must have left my cell phone in the truck.

Edward seemed to realise what I was thinking and pulled his own cell phone out, I figured he was dialing Alice so I got up, grabbing the truck keys from the table, so that I could retrieve my own phone and call Jake. As I opened the diner door out into the chilly night, three things struck me at once.

First, there was a phone ringing, second, Jake was right in front of me, with his back towards me, third, he was making out with the owner of the ringing phone. I stood glued to the spot, watching in horror as my boyfriend, my imprint, my supposed mate, locked lips with another girl.

Edward was right behind me, "I heard Alice's ring tone just outside but she didn't pick up so….oh geez. This is not good. Alice, ALICE!"

The girl Jake was kissing fumbled around and pulled away from him, she looked in Edwards direction, stars obviously in her eyes. Edward grabbed her roughly, "Alice! What are you thinking! We need to talk to Carlisle, NOW! Get in the car!"

He looked angry, very angry. Alice clung to Jake and to my horror, he held her close too. Edward looked down and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Right, I'll call Carlisle to come here then." He pulled out his cell and started dialing. My senses kicked in.

"Jake how could you!" I ran towards him, slapping and hitting and kicking him with all of my might.

"Bella! Bella, listen to me!"

"You BASTARD" I flew into a deeper rage, punching Jake so hard I felt my own fingers breaking, but he didn't even seem to notice. Alice pulled me away from Jake and pinned my arms at my side, I wriggled but she had me in a vice like grip. Damn, she was the size of a pixie and she was still able to restrain me. My anger quickly turned to pain and tears streamed down my face, I was done shouting.

"Bella, I didn't mean for it to happen like this. You're not my real imprint, I mean you're great, you're my best friend, but Alice is my imprint."

I sobbed loudly, unable to wipe the tears from my face or drag my sleeve across my nose because this god-damned-perfect Alice was holding me captive.

"I felt it Bells, I felt the earth shake, I felt everything stop. It was amazing, it's like nothing I've ever felt before, it's like how the others described it. This is real Bella, please be happy for me?"

Alice released me and I fell to the ground sobbing. I'd given Jake everything, my life, my heart, my virginity, and in less than three days he had ruined it all.

Edward had watched our exchange with a stunned look on his face, he never had quite finished dialing the number he had said he would. Jake looked around awkwardly, "So how about that soda?"

Unbelievable, Jake could not be serious, could he? Alice nodded eagerly and Edward coughed an embarrassed cough before nodding in agreement. I mumbled something about getting my cell phone out of the truck before joining everyone and Jake's face smoothed in relief. I would rather die a long horrible death than sit inside the same building as Jake and his Imprint, but of course I didn't say that part out loud. I felt a keen sense of loss, I'd just lost my best friend, by boyfriend, my childhood playmate… and in Alice, potentially my first real girlfriend, all through no fault of my own.

I stumbled a bit on the pavement, gravity seemed to have changed in the short time since Jake imprinted, or maybe it was just me. I grabbed my cell and the warm coat I always kept in my truck before tossing the keys up under the visor and leaving the truck door unlocked. Jake would need it to get home because I'd suddenly decided to get out of here and the speeds my truck could reach were severely limiting. I kept my actions calm and smooth, just in case Jake could be bothered tearing his eyes away from his new girlfriend long enough to notice what I was doing. I grabbed his motorbike and walked it silently half a metre in the right direction before kick starting it and whizzing away.

I headed out of town, towards the state forest. I didn't have any plans about where I was going, I just needed the ride to clear my head. My shoulder ached where Jake had bitten me and I sobbed again remembering how it had been a pleasant thought only this morning. I pushed the bike to go faster, it wasn't a flash bike, just an old dirt bike that Jake and I had done up together this last Summer. I had a matching one in his garage that my father didn't know about.

Memories of Jake and I were flooding through my mind, every memory I had was a pleasant one. Even the bad memories seemed good in my altered state of mind. I sobbed harder, I think deep down I had known that Jake and I had never _imprinted_, we'd been close but everything we had was human, imprinting was a wolf thing. I was crying so hard that the tears made it hard for me to see the road ahead of me, I turned into the forest and cut the engine, stumbling off the bike and into the darkness. I was looking for peace, looking for happiness, looking for my Jacob that I would never see again. Isn't this just what happened to Leah? Leah, the cranky, moody, she-wolf that no-one liked? Was this how I would end up, now that my love had been scorned?

I started running through the forest, not caring where I was going. It was stupid, me running at all is stupid, but running through a forest at night is hardly considered sane or safe behaviour. Inevitably, I tripped and fell, it was too much effort to get up again so I curled up in a fetal position and sobbed.

It could have been hours later before I felt someone tap my shoulder, "Bella, Bella, are you okay?" I groaned and tried to move but my body was stiff and sore, then an explosion of noise ripped through the forest and I was tossed along with it, I was trying to grip the earth with all of my might but something was stronger and it was pulling me along with it. I prepared myself to die.


	7. Chapter 7 The wolves Bella

Chapter 7 – The wolves Bella, didn't you see them?

The motion sickness I was feeling was horrendous, I imagined it felt like Alice in Wonderland when she fell down the rabbit hole, only I wasn't falling down, but sideways. Miraculously I didn't hit anything, not that I had any control over my speed or direction.

A sudden stop left me winded, it was pitch black. I stood with my hands on my knees and my head down before starting to vomit. A soothing voice whispered my name and someone patted my back gently. I stood in shock, I wasn't alone? I jumped at the touch again and tried to feel my way to move away from whatever was with me. I couldn't hear breathing or a heartbeat besides my own wildly thumping heart and it bothered me greatly – was I dreaming? If so, my dreams had reached a new and scary level.

Candlelight flickered and I saw human hands holding the cigarette lighter and the stub of a candle, it wouldn't burn for long. The arms moved the candle slightly towards their body and I gasped in shock.

"Edward?"

"Shh Bella, they might still be following us. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

He looked anxious in a sweet kind of way.

"What do you mean something is following us? What are you talking about? Where are we? How did I get here?"

"The wolves Bella, didn't you see them moving to attack you?"

I shuddered. Jake. He had come to find me, perhaps to apologise, and Edward had moved me before he had the chance. I needed to find Jake and let him say whatever it was he had wanted to say, I looked around for a way out, not finding anything in the dim light.

"Edward that was Jake, he wasn't trying to attack me, he loves me," I was trying to be diplomatic.

Edward snorted. "No Bella, he loves Alice. Trust me on this one. And it wasn't Jake, he was still locking lips with Alice," I quivered in pain at the thought of my Jacob with another woman. Edward didn't seem to notice, "Besides, there were heaps of wolves, at least six of them, and they were huge!" He smiled lopsidedly at me, "If I didn't know any better I would think they were werewolves."

I snorted. If only he knew. My fear had subsided and a dull sense of loss had replaced most of the emotion in me. Jacob wasn't ever coming back to me, imprinting was for life, forever, longer than life itself according to legend. I was just another ordinary human girl scorned by love, another Leah. I sank to the ground and wound my arms around my knees with my head bowed. Was there any use crying? Leah had spent years crying before becoming bitter and bitchy. Maybe I would just become bitter and bitchy straight away. I tried to force tears to my eyes, tears of anger would be better than nothing at all. I had never felt a pain so great that I couldn't even cry, this was new. This was a broken heart.

"Bella, come on, it will be more comfortable up here." Edward was several metres away from me with his candlelight. I couldn't care less. What use was comfort when my insides were torn to shreds?

I heard a wolf howl in the distance and I knew it was a hunting call. My blood ran cold, hunting calls had never been used, not the whole time Jake had been a werewolf. They were strictly for chasing vampires, we had laughed about it at first. It seemed absurd to have a hunting call, like a secret handshake that was so secret no one ever used it.

I had to warn Edward. I jumped up and ran toward the candlelight.

"We need to go somewhere safe," I was panicking, if the wolves were hunting that means that vampires not only existed, but one was close. How could I explain the danger to Edward without him thinking I was some type of moronic idiot?

"Yes Bella, that's what I've been telling you. We need to move, somewhere where the wolves can't find us and somewhere more comfortable."

I hesitated, "Edward, what if there was something more dangerous than wolves out there? Do you know of somewhere extra safe? Like bulletproof maybe? Or bomb proof? That would be better?"

Great, now he was looking at me as though I was a few cents short of a dollar. I didn't want to be eaten by a vampire tonight though, so I didn't back down.

"Um, sure Bella, there's a cellar in the house. That would be pretty safe?" He offered this solution the same way my dad used to offer me fairy dust. I sighed, it would do. Besides, if there were werewolves and vampires, perhaps there were fairies too.

Edward stood very close to me as we left the room we were in, there was no moonlight tonight but it looked like we'd been in some type of barn. He guided me through the dark into an even darker house and down stairs before he flicked on a light. A solitary bulb lit the room that must have been the cellar Edward referred to.

He frowned at me. I knew by now he must be worrying about my sanity so I didn't even bother to try and act normal, in fact, I was overly anxious.

"Did you lock the cellar door?"

Edward shook his head slowly for no, "Bella this is my house, I asked my parents to join us down here."

I looked at him as though he had gone crazy too, he looked embarrassed, "You know, to keep them safe?" I wondered if he believed me about the danger or if he was just appeasing me until the men in white coats arrived to take me away to the phsyc ward.

There was a soft knock on the cellar door and two more bodies made their way down the cellar stairs and into the light.


	8. Chapter 8 Interesting

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with life. This story swirls through my head at night but I just can't find the time to get it onto to paper. I will upload as much as possible tonight as an apology for taking so long…hope you like it.**

Chapter 8 - Interesting

No one questioned my claim of danger, it was if everyone could sense it. We all spoke in soft voices, mostly avoiding speaking at all. Edward had quietly introduced me to his parents, Carlisle and Esme, they seemed very young to be the parents of teenagers. Edward had murmured about seeing wolves and he and Carlisle were deep in an almost silent conversation.

Esme looked terribly frightened and I felt bad for her worrying about Alice out with the wolves. I wanted to comfort her and let her know that Alice had imprinted on a wolf, she was safe. Safe as she could possibly be, the entire pack would die before allowing a vampire to hurt Alice. She was one of them now. I whimpered slightly at the thought that I no longer had that protection, seemingly unnecessary at the time, I would still miss the camaraderie of the other wolves jostling to protect me when we cliff jumped or did any of our other crazy hobbies. As my crazy luck would have it, my protection seemed to have absolved around the same time a vampire had turned up. Maybe fate intended for me to die? Maybe I should wait outside, spill a bit of blood or something to bait it so it could finish me quickly.

I blocked my crazy thoughts and curled up on a small sofa in the corner of the Cullen's cellar. My body ached, especially my hands. I probably broke bones trying to inflict some type of pain on Jake, and it wouldn't have even scratched him. It had made me feel better at the time, but now I just felt sore, and exhausted. Physically and emotionally I had reached my limit today. The cellar was quite warm and I felt myself slipping into a cozy sleep.

I woke to three pairs of golden eyes staring at me intently. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Interesting."

I had a blanket over my body, one that hadn't been there when I'd fallen asleep, and I pulled it up over my head like a child trying to escape. Esme rubbed my shoulder gently.

"There, there child, it's okay. Carlisle, you are scaring her."

"Mum, please…?" I heard Edwards anxious voice and peered out from under the blanket. He looked embarrassed, I didn't blame him. His parents were a bit strange, in an endearing way.

"Please what Edward? What do you propose we do?"

Edward gulped some air, "Mum maybe you could give Bella some space, uh, I'll show her where the bathroom is."

Esme nodded in consent and walked over to where Carlisle was hunched over a small desk, working under a small desk lamp. She stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder, not peeking back at us at all.

"I'm sorry Bella, my parents can be a bit much sometimes."

I smiled at Edward, my father could be the same. I understood completely. Edward held a hand out to me to help me up from the sofa. I reached out and took his hand, surprised at how cool it was, and pulled myself up.

"The bathroom is upstairs, if you need it I'll walk up with you and hang around. We haven't heard any wolves for hours but you were talking in your sleep about the, uh, the other danger you mentioned. So we should probably stay in the cellar for a bit longer, at least until you explain everything."

I was still holding Edwards hand, I felt calmer when he was around and at the moment I needed to remain calm. I noticed that Esme and Carlisle had become as still as statues. Obviously they could hear us and were listening in. I didn't really need the bathroom yet, so I decided to talk. I pulled Edward towards the sofa and I sat on it, patting the space next to me for him. He hesitated before dropping gracefully to my side.

I motioned with my fingers for Carlisle and Esme to come and join us, they scooted over immediately and sat together on the floor, curled together like a young couple in love, and stared at me intently.

"So what did I say in my sleep?"

This was the worst part, I never knew what secrets my sleep would reveal. I guessed I had outted the werewolf secret, but I didn't know what else.

Carlisle's golden eyes bored into mine, "You spoke of vampires, of werewolves, of enemies and hunting to kill."

I shuddered, remembering the hunting calls I had heard in the night. I looked each person in the eye, certain that they would think I was crazy now.

"So the wolves we heard, they are actually werewolves. They are friendly though, they only exist to protect their tribe. I've seen them, I know how they work. They only have one enemy…" I trailed off, feeling very stupid right about now.

"Vampires," Edward stated calmly. I looked at him surprised, "You said it in your sleep," he offered by way of explanation. Oh, well that made sense. I nodded to indicate that he was correct.

Carlisle looked excited, "Bella, who are the werewolves, do you know them?"

I didn't want to answer, did Carlisle really want to know that his daughter was out there somewhere with a werewolf? I shrugged, choosing not to answer.

Edward smiled gently towards me, "Bella, are you scared of vampires?" I was momentarily confused, was he mocking me? Or did Edward truly believe in vampires?

"Uh, well to be honest I haven't given it much thought. I didn't even believe they existed until I heard the hunting call last night. I guess, I don't really know. Werewolves aren't too scary, how bad can vampires be?" I tried to make a joke, just in case Edward was mocking me.

He smiled and rubbed his thumb gently on the back of my hand where he still held it. It felt nice, warm even, despite the fact that his skin was so cold. Carlisle frowned at me, well not at me, he was looking lower, but not in a creepy way, I couldn't work it out.

"Bella, were you…bitten?"


	9. Chapter 9 No great loss

Chapter 9 – No great loss

I glanced down to my shoulder, a reddish-yellow goop was seeping through my shirt and this is what Carlisle must have seen.

Edward jumped up alarmed and moved to my other side, my injured side, and inspected my shirt.

"It's nothing guys, I'm fine."

I could tell by the look on Edwards face that he didn't believe me.

"Bella, my father is a doctor, maybe he should take a look?"

I blushed bright red, Edward was suggesting that I take my shirt off in front of his father? Talk about awkward! And it wasn't exactly private down here, was Edward intending on watching, helping even? Edward had the hem of my shirt and was pulling it up, trying to get it over my head. Thank god Carlisle stepped in.

"Edward, maybe you should go with your mother?"

"No Carlisle, it doesn't bother me anymore, honest."

Did they care if it bothered me? To my horror, Carlisle did not argue and Edward proceeded to remove my shirt. The goop that was coming through was stuck to my shirt and it hurt as the shirt tore away from my festering skin. I yelped in pain and Edward had his arms around me instantly.

"Does it hurt Bella? I'm sorry, here, squeeze my hand if it hurts."

I buried my face in Edwards chest, partly because it really did hurt and partly because I wanted to protect my modesty. He wouldn't be able to see my breasts from here. Carlisle slipped my bra strap down to inspect the wound. I felt him dab at it and it stung. I gripped Edward tighter and he squeezed me gently in return.

"This is messy Bella, I've never seen anything like it. I'll try my best to clean it up and bandage it but I really don't know if it will help with the pain."

Edwards lips brushed my hair and my heart beat so wildly I thought it would jump from my chest. He had kissed me? Well, maybe just my hair, but was it possible that this perfect, handsome and caring man actually felt something for me? The thought made me giddy. Of course not, he was obviously just worried about me and that was a comforting kiss, the way he would comfort his sister even. His sister. Alice.

I shuddered as I remembered the betrayal. Alice and Jake. My Jake. It didn't hurt so much anymore, the broken heart that is, it seemed that the threat of vampires was a bigger problem and I was suddenly mad at Jake for biting me. The wound hurt.

"Do you know what bit you Bella?" Carlisle sounded every bit the professional doctor.

"Yeah, a werewolf bit me. Hey doesn't that mean I can complain to the authorities and have the dog destroyed?" I asked hopefully, only half joking. Edward chuckled but didn't release his grip on me, still hugging me even though Carlisle was finished fussing.

Carlisle forced a thin smile, "Bella, perhaps, and please know that this is only a suggestion, perhaps you shouldn't hang out with werewolves anymore. They might be more dangerous than you think." He tapped a vial which I noticed had a sample of the goo that my wound had produced in it.

I shook my head sadly, "Nothing to worry about there, I'm afraid I'm not welcome in their circles anymore."

Only Edward noticed my last comment, his lips brushed my hair again, "No great loss?"

I smiled up at him, it was true. No great loss. Edward stood and pulled me up with him, I hadn't noticed how close we had been until the contact was lost, and I missed it immediately. I held my shirt up to cover my chest, but I didn't put it back on, the goop was too gross.

"Bathroom?" he asked and tilted his head towards the stairs. I nodded.

"Are we going to school today?" I wondered what time it was. Edward glanced at his watch and nodded. I assumed we would go together. Edward and I headed up the stairs and Esme called out after us.

"Edward, get Bella some of Alice's clothes and let her freshen up in the bathroom."

I wondered how I would fit any of Alice's clothes, she seemed so tiny, but I didn't worry about it. Edward opened the bathroom door for me and smiled before closing it behind him as he left to get me some clothes. I used the toilet, surprised by how urgent my need was now that the danger had passed. I found a clean facecloth and some soap and tried my best to freshen up. I had been running through the forest last night and with my co-ordination, it had resulted in me becoming fairly grubby.

Edward knocked and peeked through the door. He held out some clothes and I motioned for him to come in. He left the clothes on a chair in the very elegantly decorated bathroom and ducked out of the door again, closing it behind him. I changed into the jeans and soft cotton long-sleeved shirt that he had chosen. It felt more luxurious than anything I had ever worn before. There was another knock at the door and since I was dressed I called out for whoever it was to come in. It was Edward.

He held a towel and a couple of small bottles. "Just wondering if you wanted to wash your hair?"

I looked in the mirror and laughed at my reflection, I had sticks and leaves and dirt all through my hair. I couldn't go to school looking like this. I nodded at Edward and he bought the chair to the basin, motioning for me to sit and let my hair fall into the basin. I looked up questioningly, he wanted to wash my hair?

Edward looked embarrassed when I didn't move so I quickly scooted to the chair and did as he asked. I closed my eyes and heard the water turn on behind my head. I let myself enjoy the feeling of his fingers in my hair, gently rubbing my head. His body was close to mine as he worked and he smelled delicious. Soon I could smell something else, my strawberry shampoo. Surely Edward didn't use the same brand of shampoo as me, perhaps it belonged to Alice, or Esme. I would have noticed if his manly scent had been tainted by strawberries. Edward was massaging my head as he worked and it felt truly divine, I had never enjoyed the experience in a hair salon, much preferring to wash my own hair, but this was different, I liked this a lot!

I was almost disappointed when he turned the water off, that was until I realised he was also intending to dry my hair for me. I left my eyes closed until he brushed his fingers over them, I looked into the mirror. Edward had brushed my hair too, I hadn't even felt the comb pull on the inevitable tangles my hair would have formed. Edward leaned in close so that his face was in the same mirror.

"Did I do it right?"

"You did a wonderful job, better than I usually do myself." I smiled over at him, noticing that our lips were only centimeters apart. We both pulled away, it was too tempting to kiss him, I wanted to kiss him, but I knew that it was probably just a girly emotional reaction to the last 24hrs of my life and so I restrained myself.

"We'd better get to school," it was Edward that broke the awkward silence. I nodded and followed Edward down stairs to a garage. He hit a button on the wall to open one of the doors and I saw his silver Volvo parked neatly inside the garage. I stood near the passenger side of his car and smiled when I noticed my school bag on his passenger seat.

"I grabbed everything from the diner last night, it should be all there."

"Thanks, for everything. Looking out for me last night and getting my stuff…" I was embarrassed by how much Edward HAD actually done for me in the past 24hrs. My life was getting crazy.


	10. Chapter 10 We are friends right?

Chapter 10 – We are friends right?

When we got to school it was like looking at everything through new eyes. My senses were sharp, but I was as clumsy as ever. Everyone around me acted normal, like for them life hadn't suddenly turned on its head. I was more aware of the people around me, what they were feeling for example, it came through muffled and to be honest, it freaked me out.

Edward came through clearest, I could hear his exact thoughts, he was worried about Alice, why she wasn't at school. He was worried about me too, and I was thrilled to feel the affection he felt towards me, it was protective with a tint of love and I was amazed at how clearly I could feel and identify the different emotions.

I spent more time than usual staring at him, especially as we ate lunch together in the cafeteria. I hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday so I was starving, I ate all of my own food and half of Edwards. He didn't seem to mind, he didn't even seem hungry. Edward kept complaining quietly to himself about my silence so I made more of an effort to speak to him.

"You don't have to worry about Alice you know, Jake will look after her."

Edward's eyes darted back to me from where they had been wandering around the cafeteria.

"I'm not worried about her, why do you think that?"

He had me there, I couldn't tell him that I actually did know he was worried about Alice without making him think I was crazier than he already suspected. I listened again, there wasn't anything in his thoughts about me being crazy. Perhaps he actually believed me.

What I heard next made my blood run cold. Edward was looking at me wistfully, _how do I tell her I'm a vampire?_

I took a moment to process Edward's silent question, so he was the vampire that the wolves were chasing. He was the greater danger, and I had been with him the whole time, and yet, I had never felt safer. He should have killed me by now.

I grabbed my bag and bolted from the cafeteria, I needed time to think. Perhaps I was hallucinating, it didn't make sense that I could read Edwards thoughts and feelings, it made better sense that I was having some type of mental breakdown.

I headed for my truck before realising that I rode to school with Edward and that Jake had my truck. I turned and walked swiftly into the forest surrounding the school. I didn't look back to see if anyone was watching, I just needed time to think.

The forest was cool and damp, I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. _She looks so fragile, how could Jake have hurt her like that? I wish I knew what to say to her. _I heard his thoughts before he spoke.

"Bella are you okay?" I spun around only to find that Edward was literally right behind me. I stumbled back a step and he caught me before I fell, holding me against him like he had done this morning while Carlisle looked at my shoulder. It felt good and warm and safe, even though Edward wasn't warm, quite the opposite, he was cold and hard, but it made ME feel warm. I was so confused, I started to cry.

_Poor Bella, I wish I could take away her pain. Why does she have to be so perfect? What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking!_ I slowed my sobbing.

"I'm thinking that I like being hugged by a vampire," I choked the words out through my sniffles, "And I'm not perfect." I leaned in towards Edward again but he had changed, he was frozen in place like a statue with his arms still around me.

_Holy shit, she already knows. How could she know? I've been so careful around her, I made sure Mum and Dad were too. She will run now, I should loosen my grip so that she can run, so that I don't scare her. She smells good today, different again. Bearable, I wish I could have kissed her just once before she ran, maybe tell her how I feel._ I smiled into Edwards chest, his thoughts were clear as his voice now that I was touching him. If I didn't know better I would think he had just spoken the words. I was dying to know how he felt, but instead of him thinking it, he released his grip on me and let his arms fall to his side.

"Edward, I'm not going to run. I know you won't hurt me, I trust you."

I saw a hopeful sparkle in his eye and raised only one of his arms up to wrap around me for a hug. It was a half hug. I could feel relief washing over him so strongly it made me want to cry.

"Thank you Bella."

He was silent. Not speaking and not thinking.

"So, you're a vampire huh? How come you haven't sucked my blood or anything yet?" I tried to make light of the situation, Edward seemed very ill at ease and I wanted him to at least feel comfortable around me. He looked very nervous. _I should lie to her a little longer._

"Why would you think that I am a vampire? That's an odd thing to say Bella." _I am SURE I haven't slipped. I haven't told her. She can't have found out from me. She must be guessing._

I was becoming irritated by his avoidance. I needed to deal with this differently, obviously the direct manner wasn't working.

"Edward, we are friends right?" He nodded and gave me a wary smile.

"And friends trust each other, they keep each other's secrets for example." He nodded again, the smile turning into more of a frown as I continued.

"So, if one of us had a secret, it would be safe with the other." It was a reluctant nod this time. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I have a secret I need to tell you. Well a few really, but I need to know that I can trust you first."

He hugged me properly and kissed my hair lightly, "of course Bella, your secrets will be safe with me." I felt his emotions lift slightly, his train of thought was going in the complete wrong direction. _She trusts me, we are friends. After all of these years I have found the one and she likes me too._

I would have to reign him in. I tugged his hand gently so that he would follow me as I sat on a fallen log and patted the space beside me. He sat. "Edward, I believe in the supernatural, you know, like werewolves for example." I paused, hoping for dramatic effect, "but lately, I've been wondering if it's possible for normal people to get supernatural powers. You know, like mind reading."

I stole a glance at him, he looked worried and his eyes were focused somewhere in the distance. _How the hell does she know that too? For fuck's sake who has Bella been talking too? Have the wolves sent her to tear my family apart?_ He moved a little further away from me on the log_. I should finish her now, destroy the evidence and…_

The tears welled before I could stop them, just moments ago he had agreed that we were friends and now he wanted to 'destroy' me. I was devastated, involuntarily I let out deep wracking sobs. In an instant Edward had his arms around me, rubbing small circles on the small of my back and whispering soothing words. I waited for the moment that my life would end, I hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Edward, stop pretending and just get it over with already. Go on, destroy me, then destroy the fucking evidence, and be quick about it."

I looked up into Edwards eyes and saw the realization dawn in them. He gasped and then pulled me closer to him in a strong but gentle hug.

"It's you, you can read minds. You can read my mind. Oh Bella, I didn't mean it honey, I'm so sorry. I was just freaking out, I would never hurt you!"

He held my chin in one hand and tilted it towards his face so that my eyes met his. "You can tell me anything Bella, I will never reveal your secrets and please don't be scared of me."

I sniffled, "I wasn't scared of you, I was angry at you. There's a difference."

Edward smiled, _so stubborn and yet so beautiful. Shit, she can probably hear this._ I nodded to show that yes, I could hear him. He thought I was beautiful. My spirits lifted slightly.

"Bella, I have a secret to share with you too. I'm sure my behaviour will make more sense once you know, and it will be a relief to share it." I nodded, looking at him cautiously. He was finally going to tell me that he was a vampire, then I could ask my questions and we could get on with our lives.

"I can read minds too, or hear thoughts would probably be more accurate." He held my hands and looked questioningly into my eyes, as if he was looking for acceptance. I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"And when are you going to tell me that you're a vampire? Seriously Edward, reading minds is no big deal, even I can do it. Now get to the important stuff."

"No Bella, there's more. I can read everyone's mind, except yours. You are my mystery, and now I know that you can read me. It's so frustrating…" he dug his hands into the bark of the log and I was surprised at how strong he was. There were finger marks left in the wood and he didn't even seem to notice.


	11. Chapter 11 So what does this mean for us

Chapter 11 – So what does this mean for us?

"Okay, so you can read minds," I still didn't think this was such a great secret, "except my mind, you can't read it. Am I correct?"

Edward nodded.

"And you're a vampire. Am I also correct?"

Another nod, good, we were making progress. Edward looked incredibly scared but his thoughts were silent. I wondered if he could block them from me.

"So, what does this mean for us?" I stared at Edward intently, this was the part I needed to know. Edward stared down into his lap, deep in thoughts that he didn't realise I was listening to.

_She shouldn't know, it's dangerous. They could come and kill her, or force me to turn her. I don't want to do that. How can I explain how important it is that no one else knows, that she doesn't let on that she knows?_

I interrupted, "Well you could start by just telling me that. That would work, you know, keep the secret or die." Edward looked up, obviously startled, then he gave me a sheepish lopsided grin.

"Sorry Bella, I need to get used to this." We both sighed lightly. Class had obviously started, I was skipping gym at this point so I really couldn't care less. We looked out into the distance in the direction of school and Edward let his thoughts wander again.

_She said us. What does this mean for us?_ He was smiling, I reached out tentatively and took his hand. Edward looked down at me and smiled gently. His eyes dazzled me, they were brilliant and gold coloured, his breath was close too, close enough for me to smell its heavenly scent. I wanted to breathe him in. More than that, I wanted to taste him. We leaned in close to each other, our faces barely centimeters apart, when my injured shoulder burned and gave way, leaving me to fall clumsily into Edward's lap with a startled yelp.

He quickly righted me before kneeling in front of me, "Bella are you okay? Was it your shoulder? Do you want me to take a look?" I shook my head and winced as the last of the stinging disappeared. Damn werewolf bite. Something suddenly occurred to me.

"Edward, is Alice a vampire too?"

He looked a little startled by the question, "Yes Bella, my whole family are vampires."

I started to shake with laughter. This was really just too much, my werewolf ex-boyfriend had somehow managed to imprint himself on his arch-enemy species through the vampire Alice. Oh karma was a grand thing, that ought to teach him for dumping me so cruelly, she would probably drink him first chance she got, if she hadn't done so already. My snarky bitterness was coming through but I didn't care, at least I had this on Leah.

"What's the joke?" Edward was grinning himself, although probably more from watching me laugh hysterically than from knowing what was going on. I explained my little insider joke but instead of laughing, Edward stared at me, a horrified look plastered on his face.

_Alice. We need to save her._ I snorted, partly because in my mind, of the two of them, Alice had already came out the winner, and partly because I didn't particularly want to save the girl that had come between me and my mate only yesterday. It would serve her right if she was torn apart by wolves, hopefully after she had drunk Jacobs blood.

We were interrupted by Edward's phone ringing in his jeans pocket. I recognized Carlisle's voice on the other end of the phone – it was urgent. Alice and Jake were at the hospital. Edward flipped his phone closed and grabbed my hand, tugging me down the hill to the school car park. I climbed into his car, assuming that since he had dragged me this far, he wanted me along for the ride.

Edward turned to face me in the car, "Maybe you should stay here? I could collect you after school?"

His words hurt me and I turned slowly to open the door as I processed the thoughts he was having. _What if it hurts her to see Jacob, I don't want to see her cry over him, he's not worth it. Jacob and Alice will probably be all over each other and it was only yesterday that he – no, she doesn't need to see that._

As soon as I realised his request that I stay behind was to spare my feelings, I set my jaw and buckled my seatbelt, looking straight ahead out the windshield. This mind reading thing could be handy, only moments ago I was feeling rejected and now I was feeling waves of protective energy wash over me from Edwards direction. He didn't argue with my silent affirmation as he started the car and sped towards the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital around the same time Billy, Dad and Esme arrived. The small waiting area was crowded as a young blonde nurse with brilliant gold eyes came out to let us know that there had been some type of attack and that Dr Cullen was performing emergency surgery on both Alice and Jacob. The mood in the waiting area was oppressive, Billy and Dad assumed I was there to support Jake and that Edward and I had only arrived together because the school had notified us at the same time. I wondered how to tell Dad that Jake and I were no longer an item. It seemed to be the wrong time and place.

Edward caught my eye and he directed his thoughts at me. _Want to get out of here? Coffee in the cafeteria or something? I think they'll be a while._ I nodded and smiled a little, another convenience of mind reading. I gave Dad and Billy a quick hug each before exiting the room with Edward, I almost walked straight into a wall on my way out and Edward grabbed my hand gently, steering me towards the elevators. I smiled up at him in thanks and was secretly thrilled that he didn't let go of my hand.

The cafeteria was mostly empty at this time of day, the lunch rush was over and only a few nurses on shift work hung around reading and drinking coffee. Edward used his coin to purchase two coffees from one of the vending machines and handed one to me as we sat at one of the more secluded tables, hidden away behind the wall of vending machines and the cleaning carts.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got one cappuccino and one latte, take whichever one you want" I smiled at Edwards thoughtfulness, although I had to wonder why he didn't just ask me as he was buying them. I took the latte and Edward held his cup between both hands as I stirred two sugars into my latte.

Edward spoke first, "So, what does this mean for us?" It sounded like he meant for the question to be rhetorical so I waited.

"I guess firstly, it means that we have a secret to keep. I, uh, I don't want to go into details…"

"…But I'm dead if I tell anyone, I get it." I finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah, pretty much."

I looked up at Edward, "Want to play a game?"

He smiled in surprise and nodded, "Sure."

"Twenty questions, I'll go first." Edward groaned in mock boredom but seemed to agree.

"Why haven't you tried to eat me yet?" – Bella

"Well lots of reasons, but mainly because my family don't feed on humans." _And because it would kill me to hurt you, and because I think I love you._ – Edward

"How long have you been able to read minds?" – Edward

"Ah about that, I think I can only read your mind. And it only started today, at school." – Bella

"What do your family feed on?" – Bella

"Animals, mammals mainly. I suppose you could say we are vegetarians." – Edward

"Bella, do you still love Jacob?" – Edward

I was taken aback by his question. Apart from his thoughts, the questions had been innocent and light hearted. I answered carefully.

"No."

The energy between us felt awkward now, Edward seemed relieved by my answer.

"Have you ever loved anyone Edward?"

_Before you?_ Edward shook his head for no.

Edwards phone vibrated on the table between us, it was a message from Carlisle, the surgery was over. We should head back up and assess the situation.


	12. Chapter 12 What did you two fight about?

**A/N: I wish I could just focus on one thing at a time! Sorry about sporadic updates, I need ideas for what kind of unique problems Alice and Jake can face, apart from the obvious 'pack wants to kill vampire' one. Comments appreciated.**

Chapter 12 – What did you two fight about?

"Bells, thank god you are here. I had the weirdest dream!" I looked at Jake in surprise, he was reaching for me and since Charlie and Billy were there, I gave him my hand. I watched Edward stiffen from where he sat beside Alice's bed. Charlie and Billy rose from their chairs when Carlisle entered the room and they both followed him through to a private area, obviously to discuss Jake's condition.

"I was fucking a hot vampire and then the wolves attacked. Seriously Bella, it was screwed up. She was frickin' fantastic in the sack this vampire chick, perky body and everything was happening, of course I didn't know she was a vampire until after my brothers attacked. Anyway, it was sick, I was like protecting her and everything and then I woke up here. I want her back Bella, you have to find her for me, the sex was awesome, heaps better than you and me!"

I pulled my hand away and snorted in disgust. "Bells, don't be upset, we were virgins, we would have improved over time."

I blushed furiously, Jake wasn't usually so free with his words, the pain killers must be good.

Edward was behind me in an instant, his arms wrapped around me comfortingly and his kind words whispered into my ear, "Bella don't listen to him, you are a good person and you deserve to be treated better than that, even if he is high on painkillers." I held back a sob, I was humiliated by what Jake had said, and that he'd said it in front of Edward and yet here Edward was, trying to make me feel better.

"Besides, vampires ARE known to be fantastic lovers, a mere werewolf could never really compare…" I smiled, Edward was trying to lift my spirits, I could tell by his thoughts that my happiness was important to him. He released me from his embrace and took a few steps back. It would be awkward to be caught in a hug, regardless of how platonic, in this situation. His thoughts were drifting on to ways that he could PROVE to me that vampires were better lovers and I turned my attention back to Jake before I found myself becoming too turned on.

Jake had hoisted himself up in his bed and was looking around the room, his eyes fixing on Alice's petite body, lying bandaged and unconscious on the next bed. Edward's face held a look of pure disgust and I could see Jake's thoughts through Edwards head. Jake was seriously trying to work out how to crawl into Alice's bed for a bit of rough and tumble while we were still standing here. I was pleased to find that I was more repulsed than hurt by Jake's urges.

Alice stirred gently and Edward was by her side in an instant, holding her hand and soothing her. I felt a small pang of jealousy that Edward was so gentle with the girl who had stolen my boyfriend. I saw my own face from Jacob's point of view, reflected in Edwards thoughts, it was creepy. I looked jealous. Edward held out one hand to mine and I placed a hand inside of his, feeling a bit silly that I had felt anything over his affection for his sister. It wasn't like Edward was my boyfriend and even if he was, Alice was certainly not my competition for him.

Charlie and Billy walked back into the room with Dr Cullen and Esme. By now I was standing by Alice's bedside, my hand securely inside Edward's comforting cold one. I moved our hands down out of sight, it was only more questions to answer. I noticed that Edwards thoughts were a little hurt by my actions but pleased that I hadn't pulled away altogether. I listened intently to Carlisle speaking to Edward and Esme over the bed but he spoke so low and fast that it was hard to make out any conversation. I settled for reading Edwards thoughts. It appeared that Alice had been attacked by the entire La Push werewolf pack and was defended only by Jake. Her injuries weren't life threatening – an odd concept for a vampire. Edward seemed relieved that her neck had not been torn. She had lost limbs and had lots of chunks of flesh torn out, but Carlisle had taken care of 'reattachment' and she would be back to normal by the end of the week. Edward seemed to relax slightly at this news but continued to softly stroke his sisters hand, their mother held her other hand.

Jake was supposedly in a worse condition, he had hit his head hard a few times and his wounds, although fast to heal, would not be fully healed by the mere end of the week. He had many stitches and broken bones that Dr Cullen had needed to break and reset by the time they had arrived at the hospital.

"Bells," Dad held his arms out from where he sat beside Jake and I released Edwards hand to walk over and embrace him.

"Bella please promise me not to go out in the woods by yourself – whatever animal pack that attacked Jake and the girl is still out there. This is awful, it could have been you with Jake, you could have died! I could have lost you!"

I was a bit too grown up to sit in Charlie's lap, but that's what I was doing anyway, snuggling against him reassuringly. We were easily the most important people in each other's worlds and I could understand the fear he must have felt, especially since I didn't come home last night. Not that it was unusual for me not to come home, I had often stayed over at Jake's house since I was a small toddler – if we fell asleep in front of the television Billy would just throw a blanket over us and I'd head home in the morning. But I had spent last night, easily the weirdest night of my life, sleeping in the Cullen's basement. That would be hard to explain, I hoped I wouldn't have to.

Billy worked it out first, "Bella, why weren't you with Jake last night?"

I shuddered, here it came. I decided that honesty was the best approach, I would just leave out certain information. "We had a fight."

Both Charlie and Billy looked shocked. Jake and I never fought. Ever. We were made for each other (well that's what we'd believed until yesterday anyway).

"Bells, what did you two fight about?" Charlie looked concerned, like the typical father of a teenage daughter when he finds out her boyfriend has broken her heart. I didn't know how to put it nicely.

"Jake met someone else. Another girl. They're together now I think." I couldn't help but look up and over at Alice, still lying still as a statue on the next bed over. Everyone followed my eyes and even Carlisle and Esme gasped when they put everything together. Well at least Edward's parents now knew that their vampire daughter ran off with a werewolf. And the best part was that Billy knew they were vampires, as a tribal elder he was privy to the secret werewolf information and rumours of the pack.

I smiled as realization dawned on the faces of those around me. Billy had thought Jake had been helping the pack to attack the vampire, now he knew Jake had been defending her and worse, romping with her in the hours beforehand. Carlisle and Esme knew that Jake was a werewolf, and they now knew that their daughter had been with one for most of the night before being attacked by a pack of them. Dad was horrified that Jake had as good as cheated on me, dumping me for another woman. Edwards thoughts were dark and pained, he was worried about protecting his sister, she obviously meant a lot to him.

The atmosphere in the room was becoming too tense for me. The wound on my shoulder was aching and I suddenly wanted to be as far away from Jake as possible. I excused myself from the room and told Dad I would meet him at home later, he nodded, rubbing my arms reassuringly as I left. I was barely to the elevator when I felt Edward approaching, my heartbeat quickened excitedly but at the same time I was annoyed at Edwards lack of discretion. What would everyone think if we left at the same time? I tried to put an irritated look on my face as I turned to face him.

It didn't work, his eyes dazzled me and I found myself forgetting to breathe.

"Bella, I thought you might like a lift home? Since you don't have a car and everything – I explained to everyone that we shared a car from school and your Dad was going to come and drive you but I offered. I think he'd rather stay with Billy for a while longer."

I nodded, so maybe he was more discrete than I gave him credit for. Hang on, what was there to be discrete about? It wasn't like we were in a relationship or anything. Edward gasped as we stepped into the elevator.

"Bella, quick, think something!" His voice was low and urgent. I started to think about how good his voice sounded and how much my shoulder hurt. I wanted to put ice on it as soon as I got home. Edward reached out his arms and gently pulled me so that the bare cold skin on his arms was resting against my shoulder. I sighed in relief from the pain.

"Bella, I think I can hear your thoughts now…it's weird, I couldn't hear anything from you at all before just now. You were silent to me. Then just now I heard you say something about our relationship but you weren't talking and…well…"

I let him trail off, my shoulder was extremely irritating and sore, the constant pain was making my head ache and I just wanted to go home. I had enough to think about without this new development, plus I was probably behind in my homework already. I groaned at the thought of trying to concentrate on homework tonight.

Edward was smiling at me and I heard his thoughts as clear as if he were speaking, _Don't worry about it Bella, I'll stay and help you study if you like. We have the same classes and the same homework so it shouldn't be too hard to catch up. What a silly girl, worrying about school work when her boyfriend has just dumped her for a vampire. Oh shit, sorry Bella, I didn't mean to put it like that…I'm going to have watch my thoughts more closely, sorry. I'm not usually so insensitive. _His thoughts turned to the homework we would have to do and I crawled into the passenger seat of his car.


	13. Chapter 13 Shall I help you?

**A/N: Okay, so Edward always ends up kind and nurturing, I can't help it. I love this chapter *sighs wistfully* wish I had an Edward to help me :D**

Chapter 13 – Shall I help you?

Edward pulled up on the grass outside our house, leaving room for Charlie to park in the drive later tonight. Sue's car was here already and I was glad that I would be spared from my dinner making duties tonight, I really didn't feel up to it.

"Wait there Bella, I'll come around and help you out," _her shoulder seems to be getting worse, I wonder if she'll let me tend to it for her later, it really should be cleaned and freshly bandaged._ I did as Edward asked because my shoulder was aching and it would help if Edward carried my school pack and opened the door. I didn't know how I felt about him cleaning or bandaging my wound, I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

He opened my door and leant right across me to undo my seatbelt, his delicious scent was overwhelming and making me swoon, I saw Edward smile lightly and remembered that he could read my thoughts. I blushed. We walked slowly to the house, I hoped that the door was unlocked so that I wouldn't have to stretch up to find the spare key. I tested the door, damn. Before I could turn around, Edward had the spare key in the door lock and swung the door open for me.

I looked at Edward in amazement as he replaced the spare key in the nook above the door, he smiled at me, "Mind reader remember?" I grinned and led the way into our small two storey home. I could hear that Sue had just left the bathroom, that explained why the door was locked, she always locked the door before taking a shower. I called out a quick hello so that we wouldn't startle her and was surprised when she came around the corner so quickly. I could read her thoughts through Edwards mind.

_Oh my, Bella has bought a boy home. A very good looking boy I might add_. "Hi Bella, who is your friend?"

"Hi I'm Edward, Bella and I are going to do some study together if that's alright?" Edward shook Sue's hand, a perfect gentleman. I could see that Sue was dazzled.

"Well sure, you kids have fun. Bella I've made dinner, it's in the fridge ready to be reheated. Charlie called me about Jake so I'm going to take their tea into town tonight. I'll probably get Charlie and Billy to stay at my place tonight, it's closer to the hospital, you know, in case anything changes." I could tell that Sue was treading carefully, unsure of my feelings. I shrugged, truly not caring if anything changed about Jake tonight.

"Sure Sue, thanks." I tried to smile encouragingly, after all, I often had the house to myself since Sue and Charlie got together, but tonight I didn't want to be alone. Sue hurried out of the house and my attention turned to Edwards thoughts. _Should I offer, will she think I'm a creep? I don't want to leave her here alone if she doesn't want to be alone, but maybe it's not me she wants with her. I wish I had Alice to talk to._

I cringed as I imagined Edward discussing every little detail of our friendship with my new enemy. I decided to ignore his thoughts, after all, if he wanted to say something he would say it out loud. I moved towards the stairs and started up towards my room, Edward followed a few steps behind, carrying both of our school packs.

I hesitated before opening the door to my room, what would Edward think? I turned to look at him and he smiled so I pushed the door open wide and went to sit on my bed. Edward followed me into the room and closed the door behind him.

_Mm, nice room. Nicer than I imagined, a double bed and an ensuite, I wonder where the walk in wardrobe is?_ I giggled, "That's my wardrobe just there Edward," I pointed him in the right direction, still smiling. I laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"Bella, where are all your clothes?"

I smiled, "That's pretty much all of them, I don't really need too many clothes, besides Charlie can't really afford to raise a fashionista on his police force pension and I don't have a job."

Edward moved around my room before finding my laptop and bringing it to the bed. He laid across the bed and started opening my school pack, "So what's first on tonight's homework agenda?" I sighed and pulled my calculus textbook open.

The last three hours had passed in a blur, not only had we got all of our assigned homework done, we had made a good start on a few assignments. My shoulder ached desperately but I tried hard not to think about it so that Edward wouldn't worry. He packed up our school packs and stowed them behind my door before suggesting dinner.

"So will you be joining me for dinner Edward?" I smiled playfully, hoping he would stay because I didn't want to be alone yet.

"Nah, I only need to eat once every few weeks, and I doubt you have any Mountain Lions prowling about your kitchen," he was smiling back but the disappointment must have been obvious in my face. "Actually Bella, I was thinking I might just duck off to the store before it closes and then I'll come back and keep you company for a while?"

I smiled, I liked the sound of that. We walked downstairs together and Edward gave my hand a friendly squeeze before leaving. I left the door unlocked, hoping he wouldn't take too long. Sue's dinners were always wholesome and filling and I scoffed a large serve hungrily, chasing it down with orange juice. I washed my dishes but Edward still wasn't back so I headed up to my ensuite bathroom to inspect my shoulder. I couldn't believe how such a small wound could hurt so badly.

I pulled Alice's borrowed shirt from my body and inspected the bandages in front of the mirror, gross, the wound was weeping again. I stood in my jeans with my bra strap pushed down and tried to remove the plaster a small bit at a time. The pain was excruciating and I alternated between crying, gasping, swearing at Jake and howling in pain. I barely noticed when Edward came up behind me and pressed his cool hands around my wound, the burning stopped almost instantly and I whimpered in relief.

_That fucking dog, how could he bite her if he loved her? He doesn't even realise the pain he is putting her through. She looks so sad when she thinks about the bite, I hope it doesn't leave a scar, she doesn't deserve to have a reminder of that stupid mutt on her skin every day._

I rested my head against Edward as he ranted in his mind.

"Are you ready Bella? Squeeze my arm if it hurts okay, I need to get the plaster off to put a new one on."

I bit my lip and nodded, the pain had subsided now that Edward had rested his cold hands against the wound, I was sure it would be bearable. I was wrong. I howled in pain as he tore the plaster away before sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to be able to stop but I couldn't, everything was just too much for me. The plaster ripping off reminded me of the way I had been ripped away from Jake. Edward was right, the wound was a painful reminder.

Eventually Edward's soothing words became audible as he cleaned around my wound. He sat on the bathroom floor and pulled me up between his legs in a gentle embrace. He hadn't yet replaced the plaster and I glanced down, gagging at what I saw. What had started as an oversized hickey now looked like some type of tropical flesh eating bug. I tried to think of something else so that I wouldn't vomit.

"Bella honey, I'm sorry it hurt so much. I tried to be gentle."

I couldn't be bothered talking, the pain had worn me down. I thought my words instead. _It's not your fault that it hurts, don't worry about it._

"Bella you need to have a shower – I didn't dress your wound so that you could shower first."

I whimpered at the thought, this was going to hurt. Edwards thoughts were pained, I hated that my reactions were hurting him but I was glad he was hanging around, I needed a friend.

"Shall I help you?"

My heart stopped momentarily. _Edward help me in the shower? Both of us naked, water dripping, soap suds, holy shit that would be hot._

I felt Edward's erection through his jeans as he continued to hug me sitting on the bathroom floor. "Bella that's not what I meant, I was honestly just offering to assist you," _but jeez you have an imagination. Soap suds and dripping water and naked Bella…_ Edward groaned and buried his face in my hair. Perhaps I would let him help me after all?

I was in the shower with warm water coursing down my body, it felt good and I momentarily forgot that Edward was waiting for me in my bedroom. I hadn't needed any help in the shower, it was only a shoulder wound after all, but the thought had been an incredible turn on for us both. Being able to read each other's minds was not helping either of us calm down. I washed carefully, trying not to get any soap or shampoo near my wound. Edward had cleaned it up before my shower but it was seeping again. The yellow and orange pus was thick and bubbling, I started to gag before my stomach heaved and I ducked out of the shower just in time to vomit violently into the toilet bowl.

Edward had his arms around me in an instant, a towel between us for my modesty. He held my hair back from my face and gazed into my eyes with concern. _I'm staying with you._ As much as I thought it was inappropriate for us to shower together, I had to agree with him. I was feeling weak from vomiting now and I hadn't done too well at showering yet.

I flushed the toilet and lowered the lid, sitting on it with my head lowered into my hands as I tried to get a grip on my nausea. I saw Edwards shirt and pants hit the floor beside me and my heart raced a little more at the thought of him naked. Edward pulled me up gently from where I was sitting and guided me towards the shower, where the water was still running. He hung my towel on a hook and gently nudged me under the water, following moments later.

I turned and curled myself into his chest, I was really too exhausted and emotional to think clearly, if Edward was having any thoughts at all, I couldn't hear them. Edward held me protectively and I heard what sounded like a purr start in his chest. I smiled, he was happy. I let Edward wash my hair and wondered if he recognized that the shampoo was the same as what he had used at his place. He used a loofah to gently massage my body wash around my body, he was gentle and took extra care when he came to my breasts. I heard his breath hitch in his throat and glanced down. I was instantly disappointed to find that he was still wearing his boxer shorts, but at the same time pleased that they were significantly tented. I wanted to reach out and touch his manhood, but so far he hadn't attempted anything even remotely sexual on me, so I held back.

Less than ten minutes had passed when Edward turned the water off, but it felt like hours, my body was pleasantly heated from the close contact with his. I tried to breath normally as Edward handed me a towel, he stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly, before I had even half dried myself he was back and fully clothed. I wrapped my towel around my middle section to protect my modesty and stepped out of the shower and into Edward's arms. He used a clean towel to dry my hair, face, neck and ears. I sunk against him, exhausted again.

Edward sat me down on the closed toilet lid again and returned with his little wound cleaning kit. So this is what he went to the store for, it made sense now. I looked away as he worked diligently at cleaning my wound again and plastering it up for me. He told me to close my eyes and not wanting to vomit again, I did as he asked until I heard the lid of my bathroom rubbish bin click. I opened my eyes as Edward washed his hands.

He lifted me gently and guided me into my bedroom. I could hear his thoughts again, wondering where my clothes were and if he could find them for me. I grabbed clean underwear from my chest of drawers and started searching for my flannelette pyjamas. Oh crap, Jake had torn them off me during our night of passion, the night where he had bit me. I blushed when I saw Edward's raised eyebrow. He had heard all of that. I fumbled for a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt before changing in the privacy of my bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14 Think of something else

Chapter 14 – Bella please, think of something else!

**A/N: So the writing is going a bit slow because life gets busy and so on and so forth. Sorry for the delays. I have to be very alert to write where they can read each others minds and not stuff anything up so late nights writing have been out of the question. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

_Right, so a night of passion with a werewolf shredded her only pair of winter pyjamas. Well that just killed my mood. Good thing she didn't notice the raging hard on I was pitching in the shower. It's weird how she didn't think anything until she went to get dressed just now, and I was thinking at her the whole time. The first few times I spoke to her with my thoughts I figured she was ignoring me, but maybe she just can't hear me when she's not thinking herself? Pity, it was the most opportune moment to kiss her, why couldn't she have heard me ask and just said yes?_

From the bathroom I had gone from embarrassed to confused to annoyed. I yelled through the door, "Well you have a voice you know, you could have just asked me, I would have said yes."

Silence. Figures. I didn't know how this mind reading thing worked, obviously it had flaws because it hadn't worked half an hour ago. Why would he try to rely on it for a question as important as that? I snorted indignantly, and I had very much noticed his raging hard on.

I returned to my bedroom ready to tackle him for being so obnoxious, he caught me by surprise as I stepped through the bathroom door and he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I really don't think you should be tackling anyone until your bite mark heals up, but I am very sorry for assuming you could hear me when you couldn't," the look on his face screamed mock sincerity but it was hard to stay mad when he smelled so good up close. I sighed.

"Okay, you're forgiven for now." Edward smiled and squeezed me in a gentle hug.

"Right, so do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"No I'll be okay," _yes I'd love for you to stay, but not like that, I don't want you to get the wrong idea I just don't want to be alone. I'm scared._ I looked down and bit my lip, suddenly aware that he would have heard it all, not just what I spoke out loud.

"I won't get the wrong idea Bella, I'll just hang around and make sure no werewolves crawl through your window tonight."

I smiled wryly, "Right. So…do you want to sleep in the bed with me or I can make up the camp bed?"

_God yes, I want to sleep in the bed with you, if only I could sleep._ "Actually Bella, vampires don't sleep so I can just hang around, maybe do more of our assignment or read."

I nodded, suddenly very tired. I crawled in under the covers and smiled as Edward tucked me into bed securely. I needed a nice long relaxing sleep, I would need rest if I was ever going to process these strange events .

Werewolves were chasing me through the forest, I couldn't outrun them , there were too many. Suddenly several human bodies appeared in front of me, they had red eyes and their faces were cold and hard. I saw that Edward was with them and I realised they were vampires. Edwards eyes were liquid gold and his face showed only fear, fear for my life and not his own. He was being restrained. The werewolves caught me then and tossed me around, tearing my limbs off as they had done with Alice. They discarded the live pieces of me in a swamp filled with the same puss that my wound was oozing. Edward stood over the swamp crying and calling out for me.

I sat up in cold sweat, "Bella, Bella, it's okay, it was just a dream. You were dreaming, you're awake now."

I gasped a few times before realising Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, his arms balled into fists at his side. _Why couldn't I save her in her dreams? What does that mean? I want so much to comfort her, to hug her, I wish she could want that too._

I launched myself at Edward, burrowing my face into his chest and wiping the tears from my nightmare on his shirt. He pulled me into the middle of the bed with him and tucked us both under the covers with my extra blanket as a shield between our bodies. I still gripped him tight and his strong arms around me were comforting, as were his butterfly kisses on my hair. _I could hear your dream Bella, I could see it in your mind but you couldn't hear me. I couldn't bring you back…_

It upset me somewhat that my dreams were no longer private, but I guessed that was just a part of the whole mind reading thing. I was a lot calmer now but my wound ached. "Edward, can you please rest your hand on my bite mark? It's just stinging a little"

Edward sighed and adjusted his shirt and the blankets so that his whole bare chest was touching my wound, the stinging subsided immediately and he stroked my hair as I fell asleep again.

This time Edward and I were at the beach. It was a deserted beach and we were frolicking like the lovers we were in my dream. Edward was chasing me in and out of the surf, he was barefoot and shirtless, wearing only swim shorts and his body was glorious. I seemed to look better in my dream, I had on a red bikini, one like I had wanted to buy last season but hadn't been able to afford it. It looked better on me than I had imagined and in my dream, Edward thought so too.

He pulled me out into the surf, he was a strong swimmer but of course, he was good at everything. He pulled me into his body and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he fondled my breasts through my bikini top. We were both turned on and groaning, I could feel his erection through his shorts, barely centimeters from my own throbbing centre. I reached down and flicked it free of his shorts underwater.

In my dream Edward kissed me hard and deep, I responded willingly, he tasted better than I could have ever imagined. I let my hands wander down to his erection and I teased him, gentle at first but getting rougher as he growled and bucked along. He needed his arms to hold me in the deep water and I liked that I had control over him. I reached down and pulled my bikini bottoms aside and checked the shoreline quickly. There were some other people, but they would never realise what we were doing. I moved to slide myself onto his throbbing shaft…

"Bella NO!" I woke with a start, Edwards strong arms were still around me, I was still pressed up with my wound against his naked chest. "Seriously Bella, you are going to be the death of me, I can tell."

My heartbeat was slowing from the excited point it had been at, Edward was breathing rough and hard. I blushed furiously as I realised my hand was inside Edwards pants and gripped around his erection. I let go quickly and pulled my hand away. He seemed to breathe easier.

_Fuck that was hot, why did I stop her, she never would have sat on me in her sleep, she might have pulled me off some but holy shit I would have let her do that. Sigh. I was right to wake her, she would have been embarrassed when she woke up. My god this woman has a wonderful imagination, I wonder if she actually owns that bikini? It was so freaking hot on her…and that kiss, what I wouldn't do to actually taste that kiss. Mm._

I waited until both of us had regained control of our breathing to speak, "Thank you for waking me."

Edward seemed to choke a little, "Not a problem, anytime honey."

I smiled, I was incredibly prone to x rated dreams which meant if Edward was around he would be able to experience them first hand. Of course, this was the first dream that had involved anything other than my fingers, or an assortment of toys. Edward was the first man to ever feature in my dreams and in a way I was glad that it had been a dream with him that he had seen and not one where I was pleasuring myself.

"Bella please, think of something else," Edward groaned from beside me and I giggled. It had only been one day and already the dual mind reading thing was causing havoc.

I snuggled myself in against his chest and closed my eyes, I was still sleepy and the sun wasn't up yet. A few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.

**Review please?**


	15. Chapter 15 Good morning sunshine

Chapter 15 – Good morning sunshine

**A/N: Sorry it's only a short one, the next one is longer and will make up for it – stay tuned…**

I woke in the morning to find a note from Edward on my pillow. His cursive handwriting was exotic, beautiful and old-fashioned. I was disappointed that he had left before I woke up but I guessed it was only proper. His note said he would meet me at school at lunch time, that he had personal business to attend to in the morning. I sighed and rolled out of bed, I had slept in and I would be late to school if I didn't hurry. It was bright and sunny outside, almost as if summer had returned. I grinned and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, glad to be free of jeans and a heavy jacket, if only for the day.

My cell phone bleeped with a message. _Good morning sunshine._

I smiled a goofy grin, before realising what I had done. Oh no, I had fallen in love with him. I dropped the phone in despair and sat back down on my bed. Love. Real love, not puppy love or teenage love, honest to god I-would-take-a-bullet-for-you love. I swallowed hard before picking up my phone again. I didn't know what to reply so I didn't. I wasn't ready for love, and Edward was a vampire, was he even capable of loving me back? It was crazy after only days of knowing him that I could feel this way. Perhaps he bewitched me somehow? I grabbed my school pack before flying down the stairs, Edwards pack was gone, of course he would have taken it with him.

I bypassed the kitchen, I would be late to school if I so much as unwrapped a pop-tart! My truck wasn't in the driveway, damn it – I had leant it to Jake. Well, left it for Jake would be more accurate. To be fair, I hadn't returned his bike. I trudged next door to Billy's house and headed around the back, looking for my truck. It was nowhere to be seen. I started to see red, my truck wasn't much to most people, but it was my 'baby' and it meant the world to me that Dad had saved so hard to provide me with a car as a birthday gift. I was pissed off as I stormed into the back shed and pulled my bike out from where it was stored. It wasn't like I had any other options.

I kicked the bike to life and rode to school much faster than was safe considering the age and fragility of my bike. I didn't care about the stares other kids gave me as I pulled in to school. My life was fast becoming one huge mess. I was in love with a vampire. What on earth would I do about that? I felt hot angry tears sting my eyes, I was angry at Jake, for not returning my truck, for falling in love with someone else and for leaving me single and open to the possibility of falling in love with a vampire. Gah, in love with a vampire. It sounded dangerous, but Edward wasn't dangerous, if anyone was dangerous it was Jake. He could transform without notice and bite and tear me, Edward didn't even eat humans.

The tears started to roll down my face and my cell phone rang. It was Edward. I tried to pull myself together before answering.

"Hello?"

"Bella, honey I'm around the corner in the shade. Please come and meet me."

I nodded dumbly as I hung up. Well that WAS a dumb thing to do, how could Edward have seen my nod through a phone call? I hurried around the corner so he would know that my answer had been yes.

He was leaning against a part of fencing, deep in the shade of a wide tree, his car was parked close by in the same shade. He looked funny, tense even, he was wearing jeans, a long sleeved turtleneck, sunglasses and a cap pulled low over his head. As he saw me coming he looked up and opened his arms. His thoughts were simple. _She came, thank god._

I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tight. _Bella you scared me! What were you thinking? Riding a motorcycle to school you could have been killed. And no breakfast? I should have stayed all night_. He was burying his face in my hair and it felt good. Suddenly my insecurities about loving a vampire seemed very silly. He was worried about me, he would never hurt me.

_Love? _"Love?" _Did she say loving a vampire? She loves me? So soon…_

I couldn't tell if he was pleased or not. "Bella, do you want to blow off school today? I think we need to talk."

I shook my head no. I needed to go to school, to graduate, to go to college, become a doctor, or a vet. It was Friday, we had the weekend. Edward looked as if he were assessing my thoughts.

"Right, the weekend then?"

I nodded my agreement. Edward sighed and rubbed my cheek affectionately.

"Okay well I'll let you get to school, see you at lunch time." I was confused, he was here right now, couldn't he just come to school anyway. I wish I knew what the personal business was, but in a way I didn't want to pry.

"Oh and Bella?" I turned to face him and he threw me a pop-tart. I grinned and caught it.

_Thanks. See you at lunch time._ I thought the words rather than say them, I was still a little choked up. I watched Edward speed away before turning back towards school. I was most definitely late now. I scoffed the pop-tart as I snuck into my first lesson and sat quietly by myself.


	16. Chapter 16 So what do you say?

Chapter 16 – So what do you say?

It was a relief to have my thoughts to myself and only my own thoughts in my head. I spent the morning processing my thoughts bit by bit while Edward wasn't around to hear them. How I had managed to go from hanging around with a pack of werewolves to associating with a coven of vampires was really beyond me. I started to wonder if Edward and his family were the only vampires in town…the thought intrigued me. I glanced around the classroom, assessing the other students for symptoms that I associated with being a vampire. Pale skin, strange eyes, terribly beautiful. Mike Newton – ugh, no way was he a vampire but he was staring straight at me. No wait, not at me, at my chest. Great, only he could make me feel self-conscious in a t-shirt.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch Mike was in front of me. Hmm, super human speed, another vampire trait, not one that Mike possessed but since I had spent the morning cataloging vampire traits I decided to make note of it.

"So Bella, I hear you gave that loser boyfriend of yours the flick."

I gasped, Edward? How did anyone know about us? I didn't even know about us. Oh hang on, Jake. Yeah, that was it. Jake. I know news travels fast in small towns but this was ridiculous.

"I don't know where you would have heard that Mike," I wasn't going to play his stupid game and grant him any gossip. Apparently it wasn't a game, he was for real.

"Oh, my mum works at the diner, she saw Jake there with his new girlfriend a few nights ago."

Of course he would be related to someone who witnessed the very public humiliation of me being dumped for another woman, it's hard to believe that was only a few nights ago. Actually, if that is truly the case then Mike is being nice about saying I gave Jake the flick and not the other way around. Maybe he wants to spare my feelings? Mike Newton might not be so bad after all.

I walked out the door of the classroom with Mike and noticed straight away that my nice sunny day had disappeared into an overcast haze. I sighed, typical, and I didn't bring a sweater. I saw Edward leaning against the cafeteria wall, he looked – angry? I couldn't catch his eye, he was looking out into the distance and Mike was still yabbering away next to me.

"So what do you say Bella?"

"Oh sorry Mike, what was that?"

"Will you go with me to the dance next weekend?"

Shit. I had just been asked to a dance by one of the popular boys. Could it be that I was only socially rejected because of Jake and not because of my schooling down on the Res? I was speechless, a dance? Wow. I wasn't coordinated enough to attend any type of dance, besides, I knew Jessica desperately wanted to go to the dance with either Mike or Edward, and to be honest, I would probably rather go with Edward. At least he makes eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry Mike, not this time okay?"

It was a rhetorical question, I didn't wait for an answer and I quickened my pace to an almost run over to where Edward was still waiting, for me I hoped. Edward seemed a bit happier, less angry, although he glared at Mike over my head. I wondered where Edward had been all morning, and why I couldn't hear his thoughts. This new mind reading thing was coming and going as it pleased, how inconvenient. Edward reached down and brushed his fingers along my cheek bone, a jolt of electricity shot through my body and I could suddenly hear his thoughts as clear as if he were speaking. Wow, this is weird.

_What was her real reason? Why couldn't I hear it? I wonder, would she say no to me?_ I smiled.

"Ask me," it was a statement, not a question. I knew Edward knew what I was talking about. He dropped his gaze as we walked towards the cafeteria door, then very slowly he glanced up until he caught my eyes. Dazzling, truly dazzling.

"Bella, would do me the honor of being my date to the dance next weekend?"

I smiled at his hesitation, if he was listening to my mind he already knew the answer, why would he be so worried?

"I'd love to," _there now, was that so hard?_ I teased him in my thoughts. He did look terribly satisfied, I could see him looking at Mike Newton in his thoughts. Mike was thinking that Edward had asked me first and was annoyed at himself for finding out I was single too late. I shook my head at how pathetic small town gossip was but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder, if I hadn't met Edward, would I have said yes to Mike?

_Well, would you?_ We were queued up to buy lunch and I whipped around startled again by the fact that someone else could see inside my mind. How embarrassing. I didn't know the answer! If I had known the answer then I wouldn't have asked myself the question. Edward chuckled at my internal dialogue.

"I can't dance you know, it's only fair to warn you." I still preferred to speak aloud; it was too weird having internal conversations all the time. Besides, two people walking around in silence the whole day would be a bit creepy, people would notice.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

Well that wasn't in my head. I noticed Jessica and Lauren ahead of me in the lunch queue. They had both spoken under their breaths but their glares had been directed at me, there was no doubt in my mind that they had meant for me to hear them. They hadn't meant for Edward to hear them though. Of course he had. Super vampire hearing or had they thought the words before they spoke them?

Edward played their thoughts for me in his mind, he kept his eyes averted, concentrating on filling our shared lunch tray.

_What a pick up line – who does she think she is? Telling him she can't dance like he cares. He's probably so sweet that he will care and he'll feel sorry for her and he'll ask her to the dance instead of me. Oh why didn't I think of that first! We are going to have to start operation Edward straight away!_ (Jessica)

Lauren and Jessica paid for their lunch and Edward nudged me forward to the register. I hadn't had a chance to pick any food but it looked like Edward had selected enough food to feed a small army so I stood back and allowed him to pay. I was still staring at Lauren and Jessica in shock as I followed Edward to an empty table in the corner of the room, was I jealous? Get a grip Bella, jealous of Jessica, I don't think so. It must just be the shock of hearing them call me those names and being able to know what they were thinking. They were obviously jealous of me.

"So you can't dance?" It was more of a polite inquiry and it reminded me that even though I had heard Jessica's thoughts, I should pretend as though I hadn't. Edward was obviously very good at this.

"Did you never learn?" I smiled, he was persistent, I knew he could hear that I was distracted and yet he kept bringing it back to the dancing.

"No, I never learned, I was never coordinated enough for dance lessons, I tried once but I kept hurting the other kids when I fell into them or stood on their toes," I smiled as I recalled my enthusiastic attempts at dancing. Of course I had given up on the concept before I was even five years old. Some people have the knack, and I most certainly did not.

Edward smiled, "I will have to teach you," _I'm patient and I don't break easily_. The dance was only next weekend, I doubted Edward would make any progress by then. I would simply sit on the edge like I did at every other dance and watch the beautiful girls go by.

_Bella you are the beautiful girl_. I blushed. Edward was staring at me intently, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. He was playing with a plastic fork, twirling it around on its end. I reached for a sandwich, not wanting to take the fork from him to stab at the tastier looking lasagna. His face hardened suddenly and he snapped the fork in two. I looked up, surprised and a little scared by his sudden change in mood.

_Trouble_, he mouthed the words to me, just in case I didn't hear them in his thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Lauren and Jessica walking towards our table, they walked right up to Edward, their backs to me as if I didn't exist. Was it just my imagination or had their skirts got shorter and their blouses tighter since the lunch queue incident?

**A/N: Please review if you have a spare moment, I'd like to know your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17 You're forgiven

Chapter 17 – You're forgiven

_**Previously: **__Trouble_, he mouthed the words to me, just in case I didn't hear them in his thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Lauren and Jessica walking towards our table, they walked right up to Edward, their backs to me as if I didn't exist. Was it just my imagination or had their skirts got shorter and their blouses tighter since the lunch queue incident?

I kept my back to Lauren and Jessica, but my muscles tightened and I sat rigid. Lauren stood in front of me, blocking my view to Edward, her back to me. From what I could see in Edwards thoughts, Jessica had pushed her way right into Edward's lap, her bare cleavage almost touching his nose. Gross. Edward was battling all types of emotions and I was hoping they were partly vampire ones because I expected a human would have more control of his desires than that. It was starting to sicken me, she could take him to the dance if she wanted him that bad. I'm sure they could make out behind the bleachers afterwards and live very happily together with their little human-vampire babies. Oh god, I'm jealous. I watched Edward's thoughts juggle helplessly between having warm naked human flesh almost touching him and wanting to push her away and hold me. I was disgusted that the warm naked human flesh thoughts were winning. I'd had enough of this, I stood up, grabbing my school pack and marched out of the cafeteria to my next class.

Chemistry, with Edward as my lab partner. How ironic. I sighed and took my seat, waiting for the room to slowly fill. I pretended to study my notes from previous lessons, getting angry when I realised half were in Edward's beautiful cursive handwriting. Why this class? Why not something violent like gym where I could express my pain? Pain. That's what it felt like, it felt like Jake leaving me all over again, only this time I hadn't even had a chance to start. A traitor tear slipped from the corner of my eye and I angrily wiped it away before anyone could see.

_She's crying? What have I done? Bella I am so sorry, I swear, I couldn't move without putting her life in danger. The blood was too close…_

I refused to make eye contact with him. _Fuck off Edward, I don't want to hear it. You eat animals anyway and I'm not particularly interested in anyone who finds JESSICA's blood tasty._

Our teacher wheeled a TV in to the room and I sighed, great, a movie day. How was I going to concentrate on the movie for an hour with Edward sitting right there pushing his thoughts on to me? I should have known that he was too good to be true. It was always going to be a Jessica, or a Lauren. I was kidding myself thinking any other way. And yet, that note this morning had been so thoughtful. The text message had made my knees weak and my heart stutter. I was in love. For a mere six hours. Another tear slipped down my face and I wiped it away angrily. I laughed bitterly to myself, I had even considered buying a new dress for the dance. Stupid Bella. You can't dance anyway.

Edwards thoughts were a mash of pain when I actually bothered to listen to them. In his mind he was aimlessly wandering the desert, lonely and thirsty. Dramatic vampire. My shoulder started to ache again and I pressed it gently, damn, the pressure only made it worse. I wished that Edward and I weren't fighting, it would be nice to use his cold hands as an ice pack right now.

I watched his thoughts flow into mine, he was trawling through thick journals of human emotion, he was projecting less pain and more hope. His mind was certainly more imaginative than my own. _I could still be your ice-pack?_ He was offering gently in his thoughts. I looked around the room, too many people, it would look odd if Edward touched me. I shook my head and focused on the TV screen, to be honest, I didn't even know what I was watching. _Could a human forgive me? Have I lost her forever? I honestly didn't want Jessica to get that close but once she was there I couldn't get away without making a scene. I wanted you Bella, if you are still listening – I wanted you. I still want you. _He ended on a sad wistful note. The pain in my shoulder was horrible.

The bell rang and the lights came back on.

"You're forgiven," I muttered under my breath. I knew he would hear it regardless.

His thoughts soared into blissful happiness as he reassured himself that human emotions weren't as set as vampires and that even though I could hate him so quickly, I was able to love him again soon. I shook my head in his direction_, I never hated you._

Edward walked very close to me on the way to gym, I tried to read his thoughts but he was covering them up, thinking about algebraic equations. Tricky. I wondered if I could use that trick on him someday? We were almost to class when Edward leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before darting off to the boys locker rooms to change. I smiled and shook my head, moody vampire. My moody vampire. My first kiss? Yep, I was in love.

I changed quickly and headed out to see what type of pain gym could possibly inflict on me today. Balance exercises, awesome, I could just see the type of damage I could do to these kids with a trampoline and balance bar. I sighed and stood in line with the girls. We had to pair up so that one person could balance while the other person 'spotted' or watched that you didn't fall. No one was more surprised than me when Jessica offered to be my pair. Lauren didn't seem surprised and I was instantly suspicious that this was their plan.

I could vaguely here Edward's thoughts across the roomful of chattering teenagers. He thought Jessica had chosen me because she knew he would be watching me and wanted him to watch her too. I laughed at the simple explanation, sadly, he was probably right.

My turn on the trampoline went without a hitch, I was actually proud of myself for staying upright. The balance bar was trickier though, half way across I was struggling and wondering if it would be better to just bail and jump to the side. I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me encouragingly from the other side of the gym. It wasn't so far down, Jessica was beside me and I was about arm-pit height on her so I could jump if I had too.

I didn't get the chance, the sneaky little so and so gave me a shove and sent me toppling, hitting my wound hard on the bar on the way down to the not-so-soft safety mat. I screamed in agony as my wound tore open and I gripped hard at my shoulder, squeezing it and trying to relieve the pain. Voices, bodies and noise crowded around me as my vision swam into blackness and I passed out.


	18. Chapter 18 You won't die on my watch

Chapter 18 – You won't die on my watch

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" my vision swam and my head throbbed, was it…Edward? Only one way to find out, "Edward?" I asked tentatively.

"Bella it's Dr Cullen here, Edward is just outside, do you want him in here?" Before I had time to process what was going on Edward was by my side.

"I told you she wanted me."

"Son, I can't just let you in when it's supposed to be family only and you've only known her a few days! I had to at least wait for her to wake up and say so. Gah!" Carlisle left the room in a huff and Edward rested his chin on my pillow, his silky breath dancing over my face as he spoke.

"Bella, do you remember being pushed in gym? Don't nod, just tell me with your thoughts. I know your head is throbbing, you knocked it hard."

_I remember. Am I hurt? Can I go home now that I'm awake?_

Edwards face creased in pain, he spoke through his thoughts. _Yeah, you are hurt. You sprained your wrist and knocked your head hard, you have a mild concussion._ He paused for a while. _Your wound split open again. Carlisle is worried because it's not healing at all, it looks like it's getting worse. He wants to stitch it up but the normal stitches here wouldn't hold. He doesn't know what to use. We've done an internet search but there's not a lot of myths out there on the bite thing, let alone a cure._ His eyes were downcast and I saw a myriad of websites run through his mind. He had read things he didn't want to tell me. He noticed that I noticed and brushed them off as being stupid myths and he didn't want to talk about it.

I spoke out loud, "So can I go home?"

Carlisle chose that moment to reappear with my father in tow. Dad came over and took my hand, Edward had backed completely away and was sitting as still as a statue in the corner of the room. I don't think my father even noticed that he was here.

"Bells honey, I can take you home now if you want. Dr Cullen said he needs to see you again on Monday to check on your progress. You need to take it easy this weekend, I might even cancel my fishing trip and stay home with you."

"Dad, no. Don't be silly. I've just sprained my wrist, you don't need to cancel your fishing trip – you've been looking forward to this for months!"

"She's right Mr Swan, with only a sprained wrist she would still be going to school, there's no need to cancel any plans," I was thankful that the doctor seemed to be on my side.

Charlie helped me stand as I gingerly tested my feet, pleased to find that I was fine. My wrist ached and my shoulder throbbed, but my head was fine. _Bella, leave your window open a crack if you want me to visit later._ I registered the words and wondered if Edward was going back to school. Why didn't he want to visit now? He didn't answer my silent questions and he didn't follow us as Dad and I walked slowly to the car, Dad carrying my school backpack and supporting me with his arm around my waist.

I struggled up the stairs to my bedroom and flopped into my bed. Part of me was excited that Edward might visit tonight, and thrilled that he had at least mentioned spending time with me this weekend. I wanted him to be here now, lying beside me and sharing his thoughts. They were fascinating, now that I had gotten over the fact that I could hear thoughts, I wanted nothing more than to hear what Edward was thinking.

I grabbed my cell phone and tapped out a quick message to Edward, _I miss you, wish you were here. Bella xxx_. A rap at my window made me bounce out of bed, wow that was fast. I had intended to leave the window opened a crack but I hadn't realised he would come so soon! I rushed over and undid the catch, sliding the window open wide and peering out. Nothing. That's odd, I was sure I heard something. I retreated to my bed and sat cross-legged, staring intently at my open window.

"Jake! What are you doing in my room!"

"Bella you opened the window!"

My voice was icy, "I thought it was someone else throwing pebbles. Now what do you want?"

"Bells I just want to talk to you. Can we at least be friends?"

I kept my voice firm and even, "No. You humiliated me Jake, you broke my heart and you humiliated me. I trusted you. I thought you loved me, but it was always someone else. We can't be friends after that."

"Bells that's kind of why I want to talk to you, do you remember when we made love that night and I bit you?"

I nodded, biting my lower lip, embarrassed at how unrestrained I had been that night. A soft thud behind me startled both of us and my heart leapt into my throat as I turned around to see Edward striding towards me. He looked mad, his face was set like stone and his eyes were like fire, boring into Jake.

"He bit you while he fucked you? Well what a romantic dog this one is? Does he even realise what he did to you?" Edwards voice was icy, acidic, and I was glad that he was here with me, as embarrassed as I was for him to hear the truth about the bite.

"Well that's what I'm here for! I'm trying to tell her something personal so can you just back the fuck off moron?" Jake was getting wound up, and I was pretty sure that Edward would not take nicely to being told to leave, or to being called a moron.

I was right, Edward fired up immediately, "Did you bite my sister too? You unrestrained filthy dog. Don't tell me to back off, I'm here until Bella orders me away. Now speak."

There was something about Edward's tone of voice that made Jake comply. "Bells, I know that Sam bit someone once, his first time getting it on since becoming a wolf, anyway, it wasn't Emily, she wasn't around back then, and this woman that he bit…"

He didn't have to finish, in his mind Jake was retelling the story, not realising that Edward could read his mind and I could read Edwards.

"The pain drove her mad and she jumped off a cliff? Is that all Jacob? Because if it is you can leave now. Thanks for the warning, I'll try to stay away from cliffs."

Jake ducked his head and dove out of my window. I threw myself back on my bed and covered my face with a pillow. Normal girls got STI's, or pregnant, I lose my virginity and end up with a tear in my shoulder that is eventually going to make me want to throw myself from a cliff. Wonderful. Isn't life ironic? Edward tugged at the pillow covering my face, a hint of a smile on his face. He kissed my forehead gently and cradled me against him, pressing himself against my shoulder wound. I pressed my sore wrist against his body also, the relief was instant and I closed my eyes, breathing in Edwards scent.

_There has got to be a cure, it can't end like this. Even if I keep her away from cliffs the wolves will track her down and kill her. She knows their ways, their magic spreads in their bites. She could quite possibly become one of them, she's not safe here. There has to be a way, a precedent, some way to turn this around and stop their venom spreading. By full moon she will have changed completely or be dead by their hands. Or paws. Filthy mongrel dogs should keep their teeth to themselves. I'm a vampire for crying out loud and even I don't run around biting people._

I processed Edwards thoughts, sure that he wasn't meaning for me to hear them like this. My blood ran cold as I realised the situation was worse than I had thought. I whimpered and snuggled closer into Edward. _Oh, she heard me. I'm sorry Bella, I wasn't trying to scare you. It's not that bad, I swear I exaggerate a bit sometimes. Honest, I will keep you safe. You won't die on my watch._

But I would turn into a werewolf. That was worse. I pushed away from Edward and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Dad had the moon chart stuck up on the wall above the sink so he would know when the best fishing times were, I ran my finger along it until I found the next full moon. Shit. It was Sunday night. I wouldn't even get to go back to school before I changed. I hung my head and cried, letting my tears spill into the sink. Two more nights as me. Two more nights before Edward would become my mortal enemy and my only desire would be to hunt and kill him. My shoulders shook as I cried harder and it made my wound throb painfully. I sank to the floor with my head in my hands, not noticing when Edward lifted me gently and carried me back to my room, placing me on the centre of my bed.

"Bella, I will be there for you regardless of what form you take. Besides, we still have two nights to figure this out. It's going to be okay. How about you come and stay with me at my place this weekend. We can sort this out there and Dad will be able to keep track of your wound?"

I nodded, it didn't really matter where I would spend the last two nights of my human life did it? I would never see Dad again through my human eyes, he had left over an hour ago. I grabbed a small bag and shoved my toiletries pack and some clothes into it. Edward smiled over at me, "Bella love, you just packed three pairs of socks and two t-shirts. Here let me help you, I think you are going to want your jeans or something." I nodded again, my thoughts were completely preoccupied with full moons and werewolves. I shuddered as my imaginary werewolf battled it out with a coven of bloodthirsty vampires.

Edward drove at relatively safe speeds out to his parents house. He barely took his eyes off me and I know it was because I couldn't control the depressive thoughts running through my mind. Is this why the other woman jumped off a cliff? Did she know what was coming and choose death over life as a werewolf? I could see why. Edward reached over and clasped my hand into his, stroking his thumb in small circles around the top of my hand. _It's going to be okay Bella, everything will work out fine. We'll find a way._ I wasn't so sure we had the time.


	19. Chapter 19 Calm down, I've had an idea

Chapter 19 – Calm down, I've had an idea

We had been watching old werewolf movies for hours, I hadn't seen any of them before, well the ones made before I was born anyway. I had seen the ones from the last few years, full of special effects and such, they had never interested me much. I was snuggled into Edward on the sofa in his family's living room, Carlisle and Esme were pouring over books in the lamp light on the next sofa over. It was amusing that they thought fiction would save my life. There were no non-fiction books on werewolves in existence so fiction was as close as we were going to get. I tried to focus my attention back at this movie we were watching. It was in black and white and it was all a bit too theatrical for my liking. It featured werewolves and vampires, like most of the other movies we had watched. I wondered if it was because werewolves were too boring to have a movie all to themselves.

Edward paused the video and hit rewind, "Carlisle, what does this part mean?" I focused my attention on the screen again as Edward hit play. Not a wonder I couldn't understand it, the movie wasn't even in English! I must be tired, I hadn't even noticed Edward starting a foreign film. I tried to make sense of the scene from the pictures but I couldn't. I wondered if the language was Arabic? It didn't sound like anything familiar. Edward rewound the scene again and Esme watched it too.

"That might work Edward, it would be enough venom to stop the process but not enough to change her."

"Dad, it would kill her, you KNOW that. I couldn't do it."

"Well I can't do it for you son, your choice. I'd say it's worth a shot. Your mother and I are going out hunting anyway, I'll let you explain things to Bella your own way."

I blinked and found that they were gone and Edward and I were alone in the living room. Edward had stood up and was pacing the floor.

"Edward what did the movie say? What are you talking about? Have you found something that will save me?"

Edward looked at me worriedly, "Bella it's only a movie, don't worry about it love, we'll find another way."

"But I want to know THIS way! Carlisle said it might work. Something about venom, I didn't understand it all, please Edward, I need to know!"

He crossed the room and gathered me into his arms before sitting back on the sofa with me in his lap. His thoughts were a whirlpool of emotions and I stopped listening before it gave me a headache.

"Bella, you know how I needed to tell you more about my life, about being a vampire?" I nodded, "Well I think it's time. I'm going to take you out tomorrow and show you my life, but tonight you need to sleep. You are exhausted."

Edward carried me upstairs to his room and lay me on his bed. He pulled the covers back and I scrambled under them, patting the spot next to me. "Edward you avoided my question, what's the cure you just found?"

He looked pained, "Bella the movie suggested that I should sleep with you. That perhaps my venom in that manner would stop or reverse the effects of the bite without being enough to kill you. Anyway, since I can't sleep I'm going to keep watching, see if there's another way." I looked up at him shocked as he left the room. He didn't want me like that? I had wanted to make love to him, I had dreamt about it, he knew that, he was there, he saw the dream. I thought he had wanted that too. One day. Obviously not. The rejection stung harder than it should have, considering I had known him only a few days. I sobbed quietly into my pillow, he didn't want me as a girlfriend after all. That stupid cliff was starting to look better and better.

I slipped out of bed and stood against the door that opened on to his balcony. I tried to be quiet as I nudged the door open a crack and slipped through to the cool night air. I climbed over the balcony and stood on the roof, climbing until I was sitting on a peak. Out of sight to the world I let myself be overcome with misery. The one thing that would save my life was something that I had wanted anyway and the fact that Edward would rather have me dead or a werewolf than, god forbid, SLEEP with me was painful. I loved him. Was it so wrong to want to sleep with the person you loved? Would he have wanted me if he hadn't had a first hand glimpse at my sex life through Jake's eyes? Was I tarnished having been bitten by a werewolf?

I wondered how I could have read all of the signs so wrong. He had wanted to kiss me in the shower, true that we hadn't kissed yet but if our damned telepathy had been working then we surely would have then and there. He'd also become aroused around me more than once, in the shower when he thought I wasn't looking and again in my bed during my dream. He had stopped me then, which I had been grateful for at the time, but now I was wondering if he stopped me because it wasn't what he wanted.

There wasn't much use in sitting on the roof moping. I thought of what Carlisle had said before leaving, "Well I can't do it for you son," gross. There were other ways though right? Like Edward could do his thing in a cup and I could drink it. Or like that woman I read about in a magazine once who used a turkey baster to get pregnant. Hang on, back up a step. If I needed the venom to stop me from becoming a werewolf, couldn't that same TYPE of venom get me pregnant? To a vampire? Edward could just kiss me, I'm sure a bit of tongue kissing would move the venom around a bit. Or he could lick my wound. Eww, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. The pus was truly revolting. I laughed as I thought of another way, he could use the cup and I could POUR it over the wound…creative and doable. I slithered off the roof and onto the balcony, slipping through the door in time to catch Edward tearing around his room, pulling doors open and slamming them again.

"Edward calm down, I've had an idea."

**Authors Note: So how is it going? What do you think of Bella's idea? If you want to find out if it works (or if Edward agrees to it!) please leave a review…the faster you review, the sooner you find out if it works **** Thanks for following along so far!**


	20. Chapter 20 So her idea could work?

Chapter 20 – So her idea could work?

Previously: "Edward calm down, I've had an idea."

"Bella I was so worried about you. I came up to check if you were okay and you weren't in the bed, or the bathroom, or the closet…"

"Why would I have been in the closet?"

Edward threw his hands in the air in frustration, "Why would you have been on the roof! Geez Bella, you could have fallen and died."

I let Edward cross the room and hug me gently before baiting him, "So you want me to live then?" I knew it was mean, but I was still a bit sore from the earlier rejection. Especially since he was hugging me sweetly now.

"Of course I want you to live Bella! Why on earth would you think otherwise?"

"Maybe because when faced with either saving my life or preserving your virginity you chose the latter!"

I was pissed off again. These damn mood swings were uncontrollable. It wasn't like me to fly off the handle, even when it was that time of the month, which it most certainly wasn't. The feeling of rejection flooded me again and I started to sob. I didn't want to cry, it was stupid and I'd already gotten over it so there was nothing to cry about, yet I was still crying.

"Oh sweet Bella, you think I don't want you?"

I nodded through my tears, that was absolutely what I thought. Had I been wrong? Edward cradled my body gently in his own and rocked me until my tears stopped.

"I do want you Bella, I thought you knew. I mean I wasn't exactly subtle in the shower, or the bedroom the other night. And you can read my thoughts honey, I can't believe you thought it was because I didn't want to."

I spoke through my hiccups which inevitably followed a crying fit, "Well what other reason could there be?"

Edward sighed and pulled me onto the bed with him, "I was going to tell you everything tomorrow love, after you'd had some sleep. You're exhausted now."

"Please tell me just this one thing? Then I'll tell you my idea."

He relented softly, "I'm very strong Bella, superhuman strong," he demonstrated by breaking a wrought iron leaf from the bed with his fingers, he then crushed it into his palm to form a perfect mould of his palm. He presented it to me as it fell to dust. Yep, that was strong. I still couldn't see the problem.

"I can control myself when I try, that's how I can cuddle you without squeezing you to death, but if I was aroused…" he broke off and stared at some invisible object in the distance, "I don't think I would be able to not bite you."

I snorted with laughter, my moods were becoming confusing. "Bella are you okay, what's the joke?"

"Don't you see the irony in me only wanting guys that need to bite? I mean, we were never taught about BITING in sex ed. Other things for sure, but what to do when your boyfriend tries to bite you?" I was rolling around the bed in hysterics now, Edward just looked worried.

He pulled me up against him, _Bella I haven't even kissed you yet, not on the mouth, not the way I want to. It's all I can do to kiss your face and avoid your mouth because I know how your lips will make me feel. It's agony, sweet agony. I think the bite is changing you, you seem to be having mood swings like the wolves get before they change._ I stared up at Edward horrified. So that's what my moods were?

"What was your idea from before?" I wondered how Edward could so easily switch from talking with his thoughts to talking out loud.

I blushed, "It's kind of stupid now that I think about it." Edward burst into shakes of laughter as I realised I had inadvertently given him an image in my mind.

"You want me to cum in a cup so you can put it on your bite mark because you're worried the other way will lead to pregnancy anyway, have I got it right?" I nodded and he laughed again.

"Edward she might have a point." I blushed furiously and slid under the bed covers as Carlisle walked into Edwards bedroom with Esme in tow. Hadn't they heard of knocking?

"Bella honey, vampires have no privacy at all, they knew we weren't having a moment because they could hear our conversation from the edge of the yard if they'd wanted to." It didn't matter, I was still embarrassed that Edwards parents had walked in on my 'get your son to masturbate into a cup' idea.

Carlisle sat on the end of the bed, "Bella I don't think that Edward COULD get you pregnant. There's never been a vampire baby before and I'm sure we would have heard if it had happened."

I was curious, "So how did you two have Edward and Alice?"

Esme smiled gently, "We sort of adopted them, they are our family but we are not related."

Carlisle chastised Edward, "Son haven't you told her anything?"

Edward mumbled about telling me the important things and I wondered what else there was to know as I checked things off in my head. Edward interrupted my checklist after a moment.

"So her idea could work?"

"Mm hm, I think so. But in that case I think it would be better to use straight venom. Yours would be best because you are closest to her. The wolf bite was from mating and if the movie is right, the cure needs to be from mating too."

I was horrified. My boyfriend (well was he? We hadn't even kissed!) had just had his Dad describe me as mating with a wolf and now mating with him and Edward wasn't even fazed. I'd heard it called lots of things around the school yard, but never mating!

"Carlisle I can't just produce venom at will, how much would we need? It would take weeks to get even 100ml and we only have two days!" I could feel the fear in Edward's voice.

"Don't worry about it now son. Let Bella get some sleep, she needs a good rest so you might as well stay and make sure her bite doesn't bother her too much. We'll work on this in the morning."

I relaxed as Carlisle and Esme left the room, it seemed odd that the thought of having vampire venom rubbed into my werewolf bite didn't bother me. Jessica and Lauren bothered me more, I felt my wrist sting as I remembered how long today had actually been. I was almost satisfied that my injury had backfired on them, I hadn't broken my leg so I would still be going to the dance. That was if I lived long enough. I was going to have to get a really hot dress. Edward shushed me even though I was only thinking, and he hummed me sweet lullabies until I fell asleep.

**A/N: So I don't really have anything to say, apart from it is SOOO much fun writing this story. I imagine Werewolf mood swings are a bit like PMS, poor Bella. R&R?**


	21. Chapter 21 We don't have as long

Chapter 21 – We don't have as long as we thought

I woke with the early morning sunshine warming my skin and stretched out like a cat to catch the gloriousness of it. My room faced west at home so I never got the sun which suddenly made me realise that I wasn't at home. I opened one eye and smiled as Edward hovered over me, "Good morning sweet Bella."

I mumbled "'morning" and stretched again before sitting up. I needed the bathroom. I was pretty sure that I could find it from Edwards room from last time I used it. I started to get out of bed and Edward smiled at me.

"You can use my ensuite if you want?" He pointed towards a closed door and I headed in that direction, too sleepy to notice that he had read my thoughts to find out what I needed. I wondered how useful this could be. I tried projecting my thoughts as I used the bathroom, telling Edward that I would really like a glass of orange juice and toast with peanut butter for breakfast, I smiled as I heard him leave the bedroom. Awesome. I removed my wrist guard gently before undressing to jump into the shower. The water was warm and soothing, they had great water pressure here and Edwards private bathroom was luxurious.

I laughed as I noticed my strawberry shampoo in Edwards shower, so it was his? Edwards thoughts assaulted my head and I had images of him touching himself in the shower as he smelled my shampoo. I laughed as I realised I was never supposed to know that. Oh well, it was handy now, I shampooed my hair and teased Edward by relaying my thoughts of my own naked body all suds and bubbles in the shower. I heard a groan from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Bella, seriously?" I giggled and focused on actually washing myself. I was annoyed that I had forgotten about the bandage on my wound. It was all wet now. I sighed and ripped it off quickly as I held my breath. The pain made my vision blur and spin. I vomited uncontrollably in the shower and braced myself against the wall as my sight swam and everything went black. I wasn't unconscious, I just couldn't see. It was freaking me out.

Edward was in the shower within seconds, water off and holding me steady.

"CARLISLE!" His shout hurt my ears. Didn't Edward say that they could hear us talking from the other end of the yard? Unless Carlisle took a day trip to Africa there was surely no reason to shout like that.

_Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt your ears._ His thoughts came through at a more gentle volume. I didn't want Carlisle to see me naked in the shower, I didn't care if he was a doctor, this was not good. I needed clothes. Edward tried to dry me off some and pulled my pyjama pants up to my waist just as the bathroom door slammed open, hurting my head even more.

"Edward get her into my office, we don't have as long as we thought."

I whimpered as Edward carried me, still topless through to his fathers office. My sight was returning in a blurry sense, but I could make out Edwards worried expression as he laid me out on the examination bed in the office.

He covered me with a sheet and held my hand as Carlisle pulled the sheet down just low enough to shine a light into my shoulder wound. I saw it briefly through Edwards thoughts until he closed his eyes and looked into my eyes instead.

Esme knocked and entered the room with a tray of food. Toast with peanut butter and a glass of orange juice. Edward smiled and squeezed my hand. I sat gingerly, make sure the sheet was covering my breasts as I ate. Esme and I watched on in amusement as Carlisle fitted a device which looked scarily like an old-fashioned full-head dental brace to Edwards head. Edward complained bitterly about the device as Carlisle strapped a jar to either side of the brace and forced Edwards incisor teeth through the soft fabric at the top of the jar.

I giggled as I remembered a documentary I had watched on TV where they milk venom from snakes. Edward glared at me but the jars remained empty. Carlisle scratched his head.

"I was so sure that would work. Perhaps he needs some form of stimulation?"

I smiled cheekily and projected thoughts of myself stimulating my breasts through to Edward. He couldn't speak with the contraption attached to his face, but he didn't need to because we could all see the venom dripping slowly down the glass jars. Carlisle nodded in approval, "Seems he can do it on his own after all. Edward we need over 100ml in the next few hours, you are going to have to use your thoughts to get more venom."

I checked that both Esme and Carlisle were facing Edward before letting the sheet drop on one side of me, exposing my naked breast so that only Edward could see. A rush of venom flooded into the jars and Carlisle murmured approvingly. I wasn't sure how much more I could do with his parents still in the room.

_Bella baby, please stop, it's not just the venom you are having an effect on! _I glanced at his straining crotch and realised that this would get very awkward for Edward if I continued.

The office door opened again and Alice and Jake walked into the room. I squirmed to the back corner of the bed and wrapped the sheet high around me, hoping that they wouldn't notice me here.

"Whoa dude, cool head piece you got going on there," Jake taunted Edward jovially, but it made more venom rush into the jars so I could only be glad. "So has Bella jumped off a cliff yet?" A spurt of venom rushed into the jars, they were about a third full already. This looked promising.

"Jake baby, did I ever tell you that my brother can read minds?" Alice could read the future, she knew what we were doing here, why was she making everything worse? Jake scratched his head.

"Interesting." I was assaulted with Jake's thoughts through Edwards mind, thoughts of Jake and I sharing our second kiss, the one that had blown me away and convinced me to sleep with him, thoughts of our first night together with very graphic images of me naked. I was horrified, this wasn't putting any more venom in the jars and it was downright humiliating. The night where Jake had shredded my pyjamas, I really looked as though I was enjoying myself and I was embarrassed for Edward to see this. Jake had made me orgasm using only his fingers and he had bit down on me hard at the peak of it. Edwards jars filled with venom as he watched Jake continue with how he'd thrown me over the couch straight away and taken me from behind. Edward was furious. The jars were full. Carlisle was delighted.

"Thank-you Alice, Jake, you can leave now."

Jake saluted Carlisle as he retreated, "Anytime Doc."

Edward was still as a statue as Carlisle removed the contraption. "I don't know what he was thinking son, but I have never seen any vampire produce so much venom so quickly, especially over a foul-tasting creature that you couldn't possibly eat."

I could tell that Edward was still trying to battle his emotions, he knew now that he had been tricked, that Alice had bought Jake here so that he would be able to fill the venom jars and save me. But he was still mad at what Jake had shown him. I was downright humiliated. I looked like an animal in Jake's memories! Had he really bitten me that hard? Edward was mad that Jake hadn't stopped straight away to bandage the bite. I wondered what Edward would think if he knew that Jake had continued to fuck me hard until we had collapsed into bed later that night exhausted. I hadn't found the bite again until the morning and I certainly hadn't bandaged it then.

I found out what Edward thought about that almost immediately, he roared and bolted out of the room, chasing Jake no doubt. Esme and Carlisle became very tense.

"He won't kill the wolf will he?" Esme asked Carlisle anxiously. I was amused that she was concerned for Jake, it was obvious Carlisle and Esme did not approve of their daughters new love interest.

"No love, he has more control than that. We raised him to know better."

I nibbled on more of my toast as we waited. I could hear Alice screaming and Jake howling. Pretty soon Edward was back in the room, slightly disheveled but looking very satisfied with himself. I laughed as Edward shared his thoughts, he had welded a collar to Jake's neck and chained him to a tree in the forest. Alice was having trouble finding Jake because his being a werewolf blocked her powers to see the future around him. She was still screeching at Edward as she raced into the room, demanding to know what Edward had done to Jake.

Edward turned to me and smiled, "Bad dog," was all he said. I giggled as Alice continued to throw a fit.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and sincere apologies for how long it takes me to upload! I tried to throw a few funnies into this one, let me know if they got a giggle or if they just flopped…**


	22. Chapter 22 Am I a werewolf?

Chapter 22 – Am I a werewolf?

Carlisle ushered Alice and Esme out of the room, Esme was comforting Alice and promising to help her look for Jake. I was still giggling over Edward's joke when Carlisle approached my bed.

"Bella, I'm going to inject the venom into the wound. I just want you to know that this is new for me, I don't really know what I am doing or if it will work and you need to realise that you might not make it through."

I paid strict attention to Carlisle, was he suggesting that he could somehow screw this up? That the venom would kill me? I thought about the possibilities, I could be killed by vampire venom tonight, turn into a werewolf Sunday night, or jump from a cliff sometime in between. Of the three, the vampire venom sounded like the consequence I could live with. So far I had no inclination to jump off cliffs, the pain was horrific but it came and went, and Edwards cool body soothed the burning. I imagined that if the worst was to happen, and I transformed into a werewolf anyway, that I would then be more likely to jump from a cliff.

Edward was by my side instantly, stroking my hand and making it known that he did not like my most recent thought. I turned stubbornly back to Carlisle, who was unaware of the silent conversation that Edward and I had just shared. It hadn't been necessary so far to share my mind reading quirk with Carlisle, and it seemed that the fewer people who knew, the safer I was.

I saw a giant syringe on Carlisle's instrument tray and very almost vomited my breakfast.

"Please Carlisle, can we have a moment alone before you start?" Carlisle looked up at us surprised.

"Of course son, I'll prepare in the next room, I won't listen in."

Edward sat up on the small examination table next to me and pulled me close to him in a comforting hug. I nuzzled into his chest, still making sure that my sheet was held high.

"Bella, you do know that I love you right? I know I haven't really said it in as many words, but I do love you. I want you to know that if things go badly, I will still love you regardless of what form you take. Please don't take that away from me?"

My eyes stung with tears, Edward had just declared his love for me and asked me not to cliff jump if I ended up a wolf. I suppose I could give him that for now, see how bad being a wolf was before I made any decisions. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

I looked up into his eyes, "Edward, I love you too. Just so you know."

"I know," he seemed choked with emotion so I relaxed into him and enjoyed the silence between us. Carlisle bustled back into the room a short while later with a tray of instruments and the cups of Edward's venom.

"Edward I should probably strap Bella to the bed now," I looked up at Carlisle absolutely horrified. This was like a torture chamber, or an old school psychiatric ward, why would I need to be strapped to the bed? I'd be good, I wouldn't move. I started to shake with fear and Edward held me tighter.

"It's okay Dad, I'll hold her," my breathing calmed slightly and I nuzzled myself into Edward as hard as I could, closing my eyes and burying my head in his shoulder. I could still see everything that was happening through Edwards eyes, a giant syringe, my festering wound, the sharp sting as the needle entered my body and the burn as Edwards venom was injected into me. I tried not to cry out and I managed to keep myself relatively still, mainly because I was scared of how much more it would hurt if I moved my body with the needle still in it like that.

My body started to burn from my fingertips to my toes, I felt like I was on fire but I knew I wasn't because Edward was holding me and he was cold as ice. I could barely hear his thoughts through the fire burning within me but when I could they seemed worried, distracted even. Something wasn't going right, this wasn't what they had expected, I was dying? I clung to Edward and fought through the burning, I didn't want to die yet, Edward loved me and I loved him, I wanted more from life than what I had so far and to do that I would have to live.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes and was assaulted by strong light, it made my head throb so I closed my eyes again. My mouth was dry, I tried to talk but nothing came out. I used my mind instead.

Edward I'm okay, what's happening? _Bella! Are you sure you're okay? Does it hurt much? Tell me where it hurts?_ No it doesn't hurt at all, well apart from a headache. My shoulder doesn't hurt. How did the experiment go? Am I a werewolf? Is it Sunday night yet?

Edward smiled in his thoughts and held my hand. _Yes honey, it's Sunday night and you haven't shown a single sign of becoming a werewolf._ I smiled, satisfied. Edward continued, _but I don't think you are human entirely either. _I froze. What?

**A/N: Oh a cliff hanger, don't you hate it when an author finishes a chapter on a cliff hanger? I sure do. Anyway, if you really want to know what's happening next, review the chapter and I'll be nice to you **


	23. Chapter 23 What do you smell?

Chapter 23 – What do you smell?

Previously: Edward smiled in his thoughts and held my hand. _Yes honey, it's Sunday night and you haven't shown a single sign of becoming a werewolf._ I smiled, satisfied. Edward continued, _but I don't think you are human entirely either. _I froze. What?

I struggled to sit up and open my eyes again. I was seeing stars, glittering stars in my vision, I rubbed my eyes and checked again. Still there. Edward touched my hand again and I turned my attention to him. Wow, so beautiful. How had I never noticed this before? His reddish-gold tousled hair was perfect, each strand its own colour and wound in its own unique direction. His skin glowed in perfection, his lips were a perfect pout and I wanted to reach out and touch them. Edward slowly bought my hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to my open palm. That was my hand? Surely not, last time I checked I had very ordinary hands. These hands were perfect. Was this a bad joke and someone had done a perfect French manicure on my hands while I lay writhing in pain? My knuckles, they weren't cracked and bleeding like they were just days earlier from my mad runs through the forest. I turned my hand over and over, awestruck.

Edward took my hands in his again and I looked up into his eyes, perfect black globes surrounded by a perfect set of lashes, beautiful lashes. I could count the hairs in his eyebrows, they were perfectly in place. Edward cleared his throat and I looked down to his eyes again. He seemed amused and I noticed he was focusing hard on keeping a clear mind, so that his thoughts would not disturb me.

I reached out and touched his cheek, it's okay Edward, I formed my thoughts carefully, you can talk with me. I'm okay, I think. His cheek was velvety smooth, still cold as ice but not hard as marble. I wondered about this as I cupped his chin gently in my hand and squeezed lightly. Edward winced. Oh my god! I had hurt him, I hadn't meant to do that! I launched myself at him in an apologetic hug and knocked him over in the chair he was sitting on, landing us both on the floor.

Edward laughed and hugged me lightly, "Bella, don't squeeze so tight honey, I can feel you."

I loosened my grip, then tensed as I felt a shadow move over us. _Relax Bella, it's Carlisle, he won't hurt you._ I relaxed slightly before realising that I was still topless and pressed against Edward, couldn't someone have put a shirt on me? Edward maneuvered us both so that we were standing, me with my back to Carlisle. Edward pulled his button down shirt up over his head and in the same smooth motion pulled the shirt over me. I was completely awestruck by Edwards shirtless body, his muscles rippled perfectly as he gently pushed my arms through the sleeves of his shirt, which I was now wearing. He had a few golden hairs curling on his chest which led down in a snail trail to a perfect V of muscles at his waistline. He caught me staring and I blushed, wondering why I bothered blushing when he would be hearing my thoughts anyway.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I turned to face him, his eyes were once again focused on my shoulder and I pulled my shirt aside, gasping at the perfect skin that was my shoulder and the small pink puckered scar that marked the place where my bite wound had been. I smiled widely.

"So it was a success?"

My smile faded as I looked from Carlisle's face to Edward's equally concerned expression. It was Carlisle who answered me.

"Well Bella, you probably won't be turning into a werewolf tonight. I'm just a bit concerned that we overdid the vampire venom and well, to be perfectly frank, you are showing some alarming symptoms of being a vampire."

My hand flew to my mouth and my vision began to swim. A vampire? I hadn't known that this was a possibility, I'd had no time to prepare.

"No Bella, you're not a vampire," Edwards silky voice soothed me, "you just seem to have some of our traits."

"He's quite right Bella, you still have a heartbeat, that is something a vampire will never have. You also have a human body temperature. As for the other things, well I suppose we need to work some of them out…preferably BEFORE you attempt to go to school tomorrow." Carlisle glared meaningfully at Edward and Edward gulped and nodded.

I didn't understand at all. Perhaps my capacity for understanding had been overextended this past week? Was it only a week ago that Jake and I were still together? It seemed like a lifetime ago. Edward pulled me with him out of Carlisle's office and up the stairs to his room, closing the door behind us.

Edward rummaged in his closet before pulling on a shirt and turning to smile at me, running a hand through his perfectly disheveled hair. I glanced down at my own outfit, pyjama pants and Edward's shirt, not exactly a good look. I turned toward the ensuite, shrieking in fear as I turned the doorknob and it crumbled in my hand. I stumbled back from the door, still wondering what was going on as Edward caught and steadied me. I blushed as I realised I had broken the doorknob, and I sheepishly offered Edward the handful of dust that used to be his ensuite doorknob. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I considered removing that door altogether when you were showering last anyway."

I smiled and started to relax again. Edward guided me to his bed and sat me on the edge as he gathered some clothes for me to wear. I glanced out of his large floor to ceiling windows, admiring the twilight as it fell over the forest view. I turned my attention back to Edward as he offered me my own underwear, jeans and my favourite soft flannelette shirt. I dressed quickly as Edward politely faced away, allowing me some form of privacy. I ran my fingers along the ornate bed end, hesitating at the place where Edward had broken a wrought iron leaf and crumbled it in his hand a few nights ago. I hesitantly fingered the place where the iron leaf had been before surprising myself by snapping off another leaf.

I saw Edward watching me cautiously as I closed my fist around the leaf, surprised as it molded easily to my hand. I offered the twisted piece of metal to Edward as it crumbled to dust in my hand. Was it possible that I was now as strong as Edward?

Edward wrapped his arms around me in a protective hug, "Whatever has changed Bella, it will be okay." In his thoughts I heard the rest, _so she is as strong as I am, I thought as much from her first hug. That won't be too hard, we'll just have to practice a bit more with delicate things. It's twilight already, we need to get moving if we're going to go to school tomorrow._

I looked up into Edward's dark eyes, "Where are we going?" He smiled down at me gently.

"Hunting."

I froze before remembering that Edward fed on animals, still, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to see him hunting. Edward chuckled and lifted me gently onto his back, I wrapped my legs securely around his waist and held my arms as loose as I could manage around his neck. My natural instincts wanted to squeeze myself tightly to him but I resisted because I did not want to choke him.

Flying through the forest on Edward's back as he ran was incredible, I had almost forgotten what we were supposed to be doing by the time he pulled to a stop and slid me from his back.

"Shh Bella, what do you smell?"

What an odd question? And why 'shh' me when he can just tell me with his thoughts anyway? Back to the point, smell, uh… I sniffed the air a few times hesitantly but I didn't smell anything overly exciting. Edward frowned and motioned for me to follow him at a short distance.

We stopped behind a natural hedge and I gazed in awe at the sweet deer drinking from the creek, noticing a moment too late that my cute forest animal was destined for Edward's dinner. I stifled a scream as he tore into the creatures throat and appeared to drink from the carcass. Gross! I was completely revolted, not sure if I would be able to look at Edward again after witnessing such brutal murder. Edward chased down and drank another whole deer before returning to where I was waiting. His thoughts had been primal, animalistic and hungry the whole time he had hunted and I was perhaps a little bit frightened by this.

"Would you like me to catch one for you?"

Was he serious? I was expected to eat that? I would rather starve. Speaking of which, I was quite hungry. I hadn't eaten since breakfast on Saturday morning! Edward sighed, _so what DO you want to eat then_. He appeared annoyed that I didn't want his tasty deer. I was still a little frightened so my reply was quite timid.

"Bacon and eggs?"

Edward perked up at this, _so you don't want to try an animal tonight?_ I shook my head, no way, not tonight, not any night. After that little show he would be lucky if I didn't declare myself vegetarian. Edward chuckled and took my hand.

"Okay then, people food for Bella. I can handle that."

I smiled in relief. Yes please, people food for the human was good. I was surprised that Edwards clothing was absolutely perfect, I walked around him twice just to be sure but it looked like he hadn't spilled so much as a drop of blood on himself and his clothes weren't torn or even disheveled. Amazing.

Edward took my hand and we began walking through the forest. Surprisingly I kept my footing quite well, not even coming close to tripping over which was certainly something different. Perhaps I had been rewarded with better balance and co-ordination as part of the werewolf bite cure?


	24. Chapter 24 Bacon and Eggs

Chapter 24 – Bacon and Eggs

As we walked I probed Edward for more information about vampires. I already knew a bit from observing him but now that it was a part of me, I felt that I deserved to know more.

"How often do you hunt like that?"

Edward smiled, his thoughts showed he was pleased that I didn't find him repulsive, even if I disagreed with his hunting habits, "Oh, once every few weeks is usually enough. Of course, I can live without food at all, I would just become weaker over time."

I pondered that for a minute before asking a new question, "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Edward froze momentarily, recovering quickly. "I thought you wanted to know about vampires?"

"No, I wanted to know more about you. The fact that you're a vampire is interesting I must admit, but it's not everything."

He was quiet for a moment and I saw images of beautiful people flitting through his mind, making me instantly jealous. I covered it quickly but not quick enough, Edward noticed and he seemed to feel guilty.

"I've dated if that's what you mean by girlfriend, nothing too serious though."

Of course, I'd heard Mike use that line before "So just casual sex then?"

Edward spun to face me, his expression glowering, "Bella I have lived 109 years as a vampire, I'm bound to meet attractive women in that time but that doesn't make me some type of cheap whore." _I'm a virgin and I will remain that way until I've married. Not that it's any of your business._

I hung my head in shame, obviously I'd touched a raw nerve there and it had made him mad. I fought back tears and recited my nine times tables in my head to cover any thoughts that would give me away. It turned out to be unnecessary as Edward strode along ahead of me, not noticing as I stopped and rested by a tree, not that I was tired, I just needed to compose my thoughts.

_Not that it's any of your business_. His words stung. I wanted it to be my business, he had said he loved me and I had told him the same, meaning every word. I had hoped that somehow he would want me for a girlfriend, but it was none of my business as he had pointed out. He was simply being a good friend, just as he had right from the beginning. I needed him as a friend right now, I couldn't bear to lose him. I would need to find a way to apologise.

I walked briskly in the direction he had gone, following easily because his scent lingered where he had been. I wondered how much cologne he actually wore as I caught up to him, still striding angrily through the forest. I followed a few paces back, stopping when he did. We had walked for hours, I wasn't tired and my body wasn't sore either, perhaps we hadn't walked as far as I'd thought. We had stopped beside a highway and I saw a dimly lit truck stop through the trees offering an all-day breakfast. My stomach growled appreciatively.

I turned to Edward, smiling in what I hoped was a friendly way. He growled at me and shoved $20 in my hand. _Go and get your breakfast_. I stood stunned for a moment.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No. I've eaten."

My eyes pricked with tears again. I knew this wasn't the real reason he wasn't coming because he had sat with me at school plenty of times while I ate. Obviously he was still mad at me. I would have stayed with him out of stubbornness but my hunger was overwhelming, so I nervously crossed the road and headed towards the truck stop.

Thankfully the door was held open by a large fire extinguisher, saving me the embarrassment of breaking another door today. I approached the counter where a middle aged woman eyed me lazily before returning to her crossword puzzle.

"Excuse me," I kept my voice as friendly as possible, "May I please order a serve of bacon and eggs?"

She huffed and put her crossword down.

"Bit early for breakfast ain't it dalin'? Not quite four in the mornin' yet." I shrugged helplessly as my stomach rumbled again. She took the $20 note and gave me a few coins change. I headed to a secluded booth with a window out to the forest.

I wondered if Edward was waiting for me or if I would have to find my own way home? I wanted him with me desperately and wondered what type of apology it was going to take to have him want me too. I sat very still in my booth, barely breathing as I concentrated my energy on locating Edwards thoughts. It was no use, I could hear almost everything going on around me but I couldn't locate his voice in all of the noise. I was startled when the woman placed a large plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, they smelled delicious but I waited for her to go back to her crossword before I made a move to eat.

Grabbing my cutlery hungrily, I stabbed at a piece of bacon, horrified when my fork snapped silently in two. My knife had suffered a similar fate in my right hand and I placed the pieces gently aside as I surveyed the damage. How would I eat my breakfast now? My misery got the better of me as tears spilled down my cheeks and I stared hopelessly at the breakfast I couldn't even manage to lift to my mouth. It would be rude to use my fingers, but I supposed I deserved no less than to be starving in front of a delicious meal. I sniffled slightly, annoyed at myself for being so pathetic, when Edward slipped into the booth beside me.

He wrapped an arm around me comfortingly and pulled me in to his shoulder, using his free hand to wipe away my tears and stroke my hair. His sweet voice murmured in my ear.

"I'm sorry Bella, I over-reacted. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I promised I wouldn't hurt you and look what I've gone and done already." He sighed, annoyed with himself.

I stilled my crying until I was left with just hiccups, "I wasn't crying about that, I'm crying because I'm hungry and I can't eat my food!"

Edward smiled down at me and kissed me gently on the tip of my nose, "So you're not crying because I'm obnoxious and stuck up and leave you to eat all alone in strange diners?"

I shook my head for no, I had missed him. It was pure and simple. I wanted him in my life and it had hurt to be rejected but my tears were simply because I couldn't manage to eat my food. I was suddenly embarrassed to be crying about my food, it seemed shallow, like crying over Edward would have been more acceptable somehow.

Edward stood and walked away from me, I immediately panicked that he was leaving again until I saw him reaching for a new set of cutlery. He returned to the table and began loading his fork with food, bringing it up to my mouth and feeding me like a baby.

"Gentle Bella, don't bite down on the fork, lips only," he warned me and I saw images of his imagination where I chewed the fork as well as my food in my eagerness to eat. "Wrap your lips over your teeth, it will help," Edward offered this advice which suddenly made me imagine me wrapping my lips around my teeth before sliding his very erect and very eager cock into my mouth.

Edward dropped the fork onto the table and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry Bella, I don't know where that thought came from," he apologized huskily.

"Uh, actually Edward, I think I'm to blame for that one," I blushed furiously at having to admit it, but I didn't like him apologizing when he had done nothing wrong. At the same time I was thrilled at the reaction he had to my thought, if he thought it was his own then he must want that too.

Edward regained his composure eventually and resumed feeding me my breakfast. The eggs were particularly appetizing for some reason but I didn't care much for the toast, it tasted like cardboard and Edward laughed when I told him this.

"Have you eaten much cardboard?" he enquired cheekily and I smiled, if he was joking then it must mean I am forgiven.

"You never had anything to forgive, I told you, I over-reacted. It was a fair question," Edward murmured the words quietly. I nodded, I would agree with him for now, but I would be more careful in the future.

I finished up the breakfast, clearing my plate, even the bits that tasted like cardboard. Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm for my food.

"Do we need another order?" he teased. I seriously considered it before declining.

"Okay then, one more test before we'll know if you're ready for school today."

I suddenly realised that it was dawn, I had been awake all night and I wasn't even remotely tired. I remembered Edward saying that he didn't ever sleep and my thoughts immediately strayed to how much more study I could do if I never became tired.

"C'mon sleepy-head, we'd better hurry, school starts in three hours." I jumped up and followed Edward out of the truck stop diner.

**A/N: Well you lucky people, I'm going to give you two chapters this time – not much happens in this one so I thought I'd spoil you all. Reviews after the next chapter would be much appreciated.**


	25. Chapter 25 Do you still love me?

Chapter 25 – Do you still love me?

Edward swung me onto his back as soon as we were out of view of the truck stop, it annoyed me this time because I knew I could run just as fast as he could, as impossibly fast as that was! He laughed at me, gripping my legs tighter around his waist and running super fast until we were at the top of one of the mountains in the range. It wasn't one of the highest but it had a direct view of the rising sun which was absolutely breathtaking.

I stood in awe, wondering why I had never bothered to watch the sun rise from a mountain top before. Edward stood next to me, holding my hand which comfortably molded into his and we watched the sunrise together. Soon I felt the suns warm rays on my skin and I closed my eyes, basking in the warm feeling. I turned to smile at Edward.

"Holy crap!" I stumbled back, tripped on a loose stone and ended up landing not so delicately on my backside, "Edward you're…um…your skin…?"

"Bella, look at YOUR skin," I glanced down and noticed that my skin had a slight sheen to it, a glow almost. I held my arm up to the sunlight and rotated it slowly, still fascinated by how perfect my body looked since the venom injections. I looked tanned and healthy, but it was nothing like Edward's skin, it was like a million tiny mirrors covered his body, he was positively sparkling! I stood and tentatively reached out and touched him, running my fingers down his arm to make sure that it was still smooth and this was just an illusion.

I let my fingers run up his arms and over his shoulders, tracing the curve of his neck before twining them into his perfectly tousled hair. Our faces were only inches apart but the frantic sparkles on his skin made him feel so much further away, I closed my eyes and tugged at his neck, trying to pull his head closer.

"Mm Bella, not now," I stopped mid action, I had been so close to kissing him and once again the rejection stung. Edward pulled me close to him and held me tight, "It's not that I don't want you Bella, I'm just not ready for everything it means."

I'd like to say I understood, but I didn't. The tight hug that Edward held me in helped soothe the rejection, but I still felt incredibly vulnerable.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, of course! Bella, why would you think that I don't? I love you too much to kiss you right now, I know I need more time, we need more time, together…learning each other, but never forget that I love you. You are everything to me."

I nodded into his chest before climbing onto his back so he could run home. I know I could have easily run alongside, but I craved the closeness of his body. I was starting to wonder HOW he loved me, fearing that it could be platonic and hoping that with more time things would work themselves out.

By twenty past eight we were pulling into the school parking lot in Edward's car, he ran through the list one more time.

"So no opening doors, I'll open any doors for you, I'd better pull your chair out for you too; don't worry about taking notes, I'll write out two copies until you get used to holding a pen, we can practice later; lunch time choose finger food only, nothing requiring cutlery. Oh, and it would probably be a good idea to try and not lose your temper. Geez I hope you don't need the bathroom…"

I sighed and went to open the car door, effectively crushing the delicate plastic door handle. I immediately burst into tears, the stress of the past few days had caught up to me and I wanted nothing more than to be by myself right now, and certainly not at school. Edward reached over and took both of my hands in his.

"It's going to be okay Bella."

I snatched my hands away.

"How could you know that?" I began to rant, "You can't possibly know that it will be okay. I could hurt someone without even meaning too; I could break something and draw attention to my new freakishness; I could…" Oh crap, now I was hyperventilating. At least Edward didn't have to read my mind to see what I was thinking.

My car door opened and I looked up, startled because Edward was still beside me. My eyes met the most glorious golden-honey eyes I had seen since, well, since Edward's I suppose. The eyes were set in a handsome face framed with golden hair and I instantly recognized the vampire traits of this newcomer, and yet, I didn't care.

Edward's thoughts were immediately jealous and that pissed me off, if he wanted me so bad, he could make a move. It wasn't like he hadn't had plenty of opportunity already, besides, all this newcomer had done was open my door for me. That was hardly cause to be jealous. I smiled up into the warm eyes and wiped the tears from my own eyes.

"Sounded like you were having some trouble with your door ma'am, they just don't make things like they used to." I laughed at his flippant dismissal of the broken door, it made me feel better about breaking it, although I was still worried about how much it would cost me to replace it.

The newcomer held out a hand to help me out of the car, "My name is Jasper, knight in shining armor at your service," he bowed theatrically and I giggled, accepting his assistance to safely exit the car.

"Hi Jasper, my name is Bella. This is my friend Edward," I was pretty sure I heard Edward growl but I couldn't make out if it was under his breath or in his mind. Edward pushed in front of me so that he was between Jasper and myself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Why, your manners are a bit short aren't they? I told you, I am Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. I've just moved here to live with my cousin Rosalie and her husband Emmett. They told me all about you Edward, but they hinted that you'd be a lot friendlier."

I giggled as Jasper looked Edward up and down, "Don't mind him Jasper, here, I'll show you around."

I held my hand out to Jaspers and towed him towards the school.

"Why Bella, I believe I may have been mistaken about you darlin'. Rosie never mentioned you at all and well, you're so warm?"

I smiled over at Jasper, Edward walked a few paces behind us fuming silently. "If you are asking what I am the answer is that I don't really know myself. I mean, I started the school term human and now…well, as you saw earlier, I'm having a few issues," I frowned.

"So you're not scared of us?"

"Not at all."

"And you're not exactly human yourself?"

"I suppose not."

"Sounds like this year is going to be a lot of fun, I mean, senior year gets a bit boring after a while don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know, this is my first time."

"Really? So how old are you?"

I grinned, "Seventeen. How old are you?"

"Eighty-two, but seventeen for arguments sake and twenty-two to be precise."

"You'll have to tell me more about your life sometime, Edward is a bit guarded about himself and not much of a story teller I'm afraid. More of a listener I suppose you could say."

"Mm, Rosie did tell me about that interesting snippet of gossip. Must be tough being friends with a mind reader, no privacy and all that."

I shook my head to indicate that I didn't mind, "What about yourself Jasper, any interesting snippets you'd like to share? Secret powers and all that?"

Jasper laughed, "Sure babe, but not right now. Got to get to class, I'll catch you at lunch though."

"Okay, we'll save you a seat."

Edward wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders as he guided me to our first class, "What was that all about?" He all but growled.

"I think Jasper's nice, don't you?"

"He's cocky, a risk taker. I don't particularly want to associate with his sort." _And he likes you, a lot._ I raised my eyebrows at the last part.

"Is that a problem?"

"His talent is controlling emotions Bella, he could make you like him."

I sat delicately in a chair that Edward pulled out and sighed inwardly, wondering if there was a way to get Jasper to make Edward like me in a way that would justify jealousy.

**A/N: Well there you have it, welcome Jasper!**


	26. Chapter 26 You're a great kisser

**A/N: So I've noticed heaps of people dribble shit in this section, so I thought I'd dribble shit for a sentence and just see if anyone noticed or if you just skip straight to the story like I do. Not that I blame you, why read this crap when there's a story to get to?**

Chapter 26 – You're a great kisser

Edward queued with me in the lunch line again and I let him pick out my food. Usually I was fiercely independent and it bugged me that I had to rely on Edward for every little thing at the moment. I chose a table near a window, slightly larger than the one Edward and I usually sat at because today Jasper would be joining us.

The tray of food looked unappetizing and I wasn't all that hungry to begin with, it would be better to not bother with cutlery in public and just sit quietly through lunch. Lauren and Jessica were making their way over to our table and Jasper wasn't far behind them. I stiffened when I saw the determined look on Jessica's face, her thoughts through Edward's mind showed that she had noticed that I looked different, prettier even, today. She was coming to mark 'her' territory. I squeezed the table a little too tight and the chipboard crumbled under my fingers.

Edward and I had been sitting opposite each other, now Lauren and Jessica sat on either side of Edward, so close that I couldn't see daylight between the three bodies. Jasper came and sat next to me.

"Are you okay darlin'?" his question was so soft that I was sure normal human ears would never have heard it.

"Yeah, it's just that I've had Edward in my life for just under two weeks now and I'm still not sure if he likes me as much as I like him. We haven't even kissed yet."

"Is that really your problem or is your problem those two girls?"

I grinned at Jaspers intuitiveness, "Maybe both."

"Uh huh, I thought so."

We sat silently watching as Edward was once again mesmerized by the human flesh that was being practically thrown in his face. When Jessica leaned in to kiss Edward on the lips I froze. He hadn't kissed me yet, why would he kiss her? Edward didn't pull away as Jessica leant in closer and I could feel my heart breaking before their lips had even touched.

Jasper pulled me close to him all of a sudden and locked our lips together in what I could only describe as the best kiss of my life so far, 100% better than kissing a werewolf had been. The delicious scent that I had assumed was Jaspers cologne was also a delicious taste and it made my head spin. His tongue was cold as it lazily explored my mouth and I found myself sucked into the experience, thrusting my tongue into his mouth and sucking on his lip. When he wound his fingers into my hair and pulled me even closer I groaned into his mouth, sighing as he pulled slowly away.

At a level most humans would never hear, Jasper drawled, "he's a fool not to have kissed you yet darlin', you're a great kisser." Jasper pecked me once again on the lips before taking his lunch tray over to the trash and leaving the cafeteria. Jessica, Lauren and most of all, Edward, stared at me in shock. I blushed.

Edward stood abruptly, pushing his chair back and storming out of the cafeteria after Jasper. For Jaspers sake I hoped he could run fast, or was super strong. Edward was absolutely not impressed with him.

A large crowd of students left the cafeteria, obviously hoping for a fight and wanting to cheer. I followed the crowd and was surprised when the crowd headed towards the gym, yet Edward and Jaspers scents led to the library. I followed their scents and found them sitting across from each other in the study lounge, they both held hefty text books in front of them and feigned interest in the pages as they traded insults below human hearing level. I hung back and listened.

"What type of game are you playing at?" (E)

"No game, I just can't stand human suffering. I've made it my mission in life to stamp out suffering around me when I can." (J)

"Oh, so vampire suffering is fine?" (E)

"You weren't suffering, you had your head buried so deep in that hot little brunette that I'm surprised you even noticed our kiss." (J)

"OUR KISS! What the hell man. She's MINE." (E)

"Really? Does she know that? (J)

"Yes of course, she knows I love her, I've told her over and over…" (E)

"But have you shown her?" (J)

"No frickin' point doing that now, is there? You've got your twisted little emotion game wrapped around her and I may as well give up!" (E)

"I don't know what you think you've heard…but my 'twisted little emotion game' has two sides to it. I feel human suffering more keenly than any other emotion and it's driven me to suicide many times. Obviously I've been unsuccessful but I'm telling you, it's not for lack of trying. Today, just as you were about to kiss that horny little teenager on your lap, Bella's heart broke. I felt it. It made my heart break too. So I did the only thing I could think of – I kissed her before you could kiss the short skirt. At least you still have a chance, you should be kissing my feet." (J)

"You've hardly made it easy for me." (E)

"You screwed it up for yourself. Can't you growl at the skanks to scare them away? And this way she's kissed someone else and not you. You can recover from that, she can recover from that and you'll live happily ever after. Wouldn't be so easy if you'd kissed the B-cup on your lap." (J)

"Do you think she'll want me?" (E)

"Well, after kissing me it would be understandable if she develops an infatuation, and I certainly wouldn't say no. She's a beauty that one, and feisty. But she tells me that she has nothing to compare the kiss to, so perhaps you can outshine me there, if you try really hard of course." (J)

"I hate you." (E)

"I've only just met you." (J)

"And you've already kissed my girlfriend." (E)

"Your technically single girlfriend? The one you haven't kissed yet? Or dated for that matter." (J)

"She said yes to the dance this weekend…" (E)

"Whoop-dee-doo, I suggest you plan to make your grand move before then though. Keep in mind that I've kissed her in front of the entire student body at this point." (J)

"Fuck off. You're an irritating prick." (E)

"Yeah, and you hate me. I know. So tell me more about Bella's condition…like is she one of us or not? Where did she come from?" (J)

"It's really none of your business, but no, she's got a pulse, she won't drink blood and she's super strong." (E)

"What about the whole super-human hearing thing?" (J)

"Yeah, I think she has that too. I'm still testing but…" (E cut off mid sentence by J)

"Did you realize she's been behind that bookshelf our entire conversation?" (J)

"What? No. Bella?" (E)

I stepped timidly out from behind the bookshelf and gave a tiny smile, anyone would think I had just bumped into a couple of my friends studying. My nerves were slightly shattered, I couldn't look at Jasper without reliving the fantastic kiss we'd just shared and I couldn't look at Edward because I was scared to see the truth in his eyes. Yes he loved me, but I wanted to be loved like his girlfriend, not his sister. I settled for staring at the carpeted floor, not sure who to approach.

_Me, you approach me._ I lifted my head in Edward's direction and saw that he had his arms out beckoning me. As much as I wanted something more, I still needed his friendship and I could really use a hug right now. I stepped slowly towards him, aware that my speed was hyper-sensitive and that students would notice if I acted too weird. When I got close Edward pulled me down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead and gently rocking me.

"Doesn't look like you're going to have any problems so I might just skip off to class?"

I acknowledged Jaspers statement with a smile and Edward nodded.

"We've got gym this afternoon Bella, do you mind if we cut class this afternoon? I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

He's not sure he's ready for gym? I sure as hell am not ready for gym, I can't even manage cutlery. Or shoelaces for that matter, I'd be the one stuck in the locker room because I'd torn my sports bra in two trying to get it over my head. It was definitely a good day to skip class, besides, I could use a bit of extra study time since I'd done no study at all on the weekend.

Edward groaned, "Study? You want to spend this afternoon studying?"

"Sure, I have to do it sometime, why not now?"

"Because after the tenth time you graduate from high school you will regret wasting any moment of your first time studying."

I laughed, "Yeah but I'm only going to graduate once." Edward grimaced and I remembered Jasper hinting at something similar this morning. Did vampires just continually stay in school? That couldn't be right, Carlisle and Esme had grown-up jobs… _Bella I look exactly the same now as I did when I died. I haven't aged a day, my hair hasn't grown an inch. I was born in 1884, I died in 1901 when Carlisle changed me. I've lived 109 years looking like a seventeen year old, so yeah, I've done high school a few times now._ I let this news sink in slowly. Jasper was only 82, so born in 1928. He was younger than Edward but changed at 22 so older somehow. I stopped trying to process the mathematics and focused on the original question. I wasn't a vampire and I wasn't a werewolf, but I wasn't human either. I was caught somewhere in between so the question remained, would I still age and die like a human?

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews! I hope you are enjoying the story and if you have suggestions or anything you would like to see, please let me know. I love this chapter because it's as close to cheating I can put Bella without hurting Edward too much, he's being such a dick. Seriously, I'm a chick and I'd kiss her by this point. Anyway, let me know what you all think.**


	27. Chapter 27 Learned enough for today

**A/N: Sincerest apologies for taking so long to update. I need to be in certain moods to write certain stories…and I just happened to be in this mood tonight so please bear with me. Thank you **_**cami2186**_** for your reviews and if you review again I won't make you wait so long for the next chapter :P**

Chapter 27 – I think you've learned enough

I followed Edward out of the library, pleased that he held my hand the whole way to the car park. My heart fluttered slightly when he opened my car door, before I remembered that he was only doing it because I would probably end up tearing the door in half if I'd tried to open it. I'd already crumbled the handle from the inside and that would need replacing. _Good idea Bella, we'll go shopping._ What? I hadn't suggested shopping – I had suggested studying! _You can study in the car on the way._ I snorted, the closest shops that could be considered half decent, or at least likely to stock replacement car parts, were only forty minutes away. The way Edward drove, a little too maniacal for my liking, we would be there in half that time. I grabbed my science text book anyway and begin to go over today's physics lesson.

It irritated me when Edward started to read along with the text book, that was until I realized he was reciting the text book by heart. I stared up at him in wonder.

"What? That text book is way past its use by date. I remember studying it at least twice before now and with my photographic memory I could recite it by heart the first time."

I nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, that would be useful. To be able to read something only once and remember it forever, and you could keep reading other things and storing all of your favourite books in your head and you'd never run out of space." I smiled at the possibilities. Edward laughed and I was lost in the golden tinkling of his laughter, forgetting what it was that he even found funny. Obviously I hadn't inherited that trait.

"Or have you? Close the book and read me back the last chapter." I looked at Edward as though he'd gone mad this time. I'd read my favourite book, Wuthering Heights, more times than I could count and I still didn't know it off by heart.

"Go on." I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could picture the opening page of the chapter I'd been reading and the words were there, as clear as if they were right in front of my eyes. I began to read them aloud and finished the chapter before opening my eyes and gasping in surprise. I had done it. I had memorized the whole chapter! Wow this was going to be great come exam time. I swapped my physics textbook for calculus and begin the process again. Edward interrupted me.

"Of course, after a few decades they go and make scientific advances and change the textbooks. It's a bit inconvenient but in a way it's nice to read something new in class every now and again. That's why I like the sciences. Shakespeare never changes and try as I might I just don't get what he was on about."

"Do you think I'll live forever Edward?" I could tell my question caught him off guard.

"Do you want to?"

"Don't answer a question with another question. It's rude and annoying," I huffed and folded my arms, pretending to be annoyed.

"I don't know how it will work out, Carlisle is going to monitor you as close as possible but until he's got a bit of data he won't make a projection. I think he's getting sick of me asking."

That made sense. With all of these new developments I found that studying was actually a bit boring. I packed my textbooks back into my pack and watched the scenery for a while.

"Holy shit Edward, we're almost in Seattle!"

He smirked as I checked the time and calculated what speed he must have been doing. He had managed a three hour drive in just under forty minutes, it was like we were headed to Port Angeles all along. I must admit, the shopping was better in Seattle but I usually made a point to let Dad know if I was leaving the immediate vicinity of home.

The undercover car parking was full and we drove for ages searching for a spot to park, I was getting impatient.

"Can't we park on the rooftop parking? There are always spaces up there because nobody likes walking that far to the elevators."

Edward sighed and glanced my way, "It's a nice sunny day in Seattle Bella, what would everyone think if I got out of the car and started to sparkle?"

My mouth formed a small 'o' and I sat quietly until we found a spot a few minutes later. Either there weren't very many vampires in the world or they were all very sneaky and organized because I had never seen sparkles like that before Edward, and it's not something you are likely to forget.

"We're careful Bella. Sometimes we make mistakes and there are consequences, for us and for the people who have seen us."

I wondered who would try to take on a sparkling vampire? An army of werewolves maybe, but then, why would they care? It would be great for werewolves if vampires were easy to identify, they'd be able to target them easier.

"It's our own kind that enforce the law, certain death for the vampire and also for any human witnesses. We try to avoid that whenever we can, you know, self preservation?" he was trying to make light of the huge bomb he had just dropped on me, but I was horrified that Edward would be expected to MURDER his own parents even if they stepped into the sun.

"No Bella, I don't mean all of us. I didn't explain it very well. I meant to say that there is an army, so to speak, of our kind, lawmakers, they enforce the laws that we live by."

Well that was somewhat easier to imagine. How they would ever know though…unless they were always among us? The thought made me shudder. "No, they live in Italy, Carlisle lived with them once a long time ago. We are on quite good terms with them and the rules only exist to preserve the type of lifestyle my family and I enjoy so I can't complain."

"What are the laws then? Is there a book I should read?"

Edward laughed his tinkling golden laughter again. "No, they are pretty simple really. No revealing what you truly are to any human, that covers the sparkling as well; no conspicuous slaughtering of humans to the point that they would suspect something, which is also pretty much covered by rule number one and no creating baby or children vampires."

"Creating?" Interesting choice of words. "How are vampires born?"

"I think you've learned enough for today. How about we relax for a few hours and find you a dress for this dance Saturday night?"

Edward turned his full charm in my direction and I was powerless to resist. I had a lot more questions than I had answers but I could relax for a few hours and shop. It wasn't exactly my favourite pastime but as long as I was with Edward I knew I would enjoy it, and I did need a dress.


End file.
